After All This Time
by kdr2730
Summary: COMPLETE! Jax stood rooted to the spot. He was staring at blue eyes that mirrored his own, looking at him over Tara's shoulder.
1. Two and half years earlier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. Carleigh, Jackie and Steph and Aubrey are though... **

Hi everyone! Here is my second Sons of Anarchy story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Tara hurry up!" Janet exclaimed up the steps.<p>

"I'm coming!" Tara yelled back, looking herself up and down once again. She couldn't believe she had let Janet talk her into wearing a backless shirt.

Janet walked up the steps, "would you stop fighting with the shirt. You're a knock out." she said walking into Tara's room.

"Janet I've never shown off my tattoo." Tara said turning around and staring at her crow for the umpteenth time.

Janet walked over and turned around her best friend, "first off, the tattoo is bad ass, so guys will be all over you. Two, you don't have to tell anyone the meaning behind the it. That is no one's business beside you and mystery man."

Tara laughed, "I guess you're right."

"Damn right I am. Now let's go. Carleigh and Steph are going to meet us at the bar."

Jax and Opie pulled their bikes up beside Nero's car. "This the place?" Opie asked.

"Yeah. I know it doesn't look like much but inside is all the fun." Nero stated heading inside.

Jax looked at Opie, " can't be any worse than some of the places we've been. Plus we're right down the road from a college." Jax pointed out.

Opie slugged Jax in the arm, dude I'm married! And you've never cheated on Collette on a run."

Jax looked down, "I know." Turning he followed Nero inside thr bar. The place was hoping.

The guys got their drinks and made their way over to a table. There were two girls sitting at table across the way all alone, both extremely curious about Jax. Knowing his charm, he smirked and both girls blushed.

Jax was halfway through his second beer when the air in the bar changed. "I wonder who walked in." Nero said looking towards the bar."

"Don't know but they must be attractive." Jax said trying to get a look, when the girls at the table next them moved.

"Jackie! Over here!" Carliegh yelled waving her arms.

Two other girls made their way through the crowd, "wow how did you get a table?" Jackie asked ignoring the group of guys sitting at the table beside them.

"We got here nerdily early so we would have a place to prop her up after awhile." Carliegh giggled looking at Tara, who wasn't paying any attention.

Tara was shaking. She had seen Opie when they had walked into the bar, but also their bikes outside. She had no idea why the Sons of Anarchy were in Chicago but it couldn't be a good reason. Keeping her face down she prayed that Jax didn't see her or recognize her.

Tara made her way to the bar to get some drinks and shots. Knowing that Jax Teller was in the same place as her made her skin crawl. She still loved him, even if she didn't want to admit it. Leaving Charming had been the hardest decision of her life, but she had needed to get out, get away. That was something Jax had never understood.

Making her way back to her table she got knocked by a group of guys, turning her back.

Jax almost dropped his beer when caught sight of the raven haired woman standing in front of him. She looked so much like Tara.

Opie sat at the other end watching Jax. He knew his best friend was going to flip shit when he found out it was Tara. He had been at the bar when she ordered, if he didn't know Jax or love Donna as much as he did, he would have hit on Tara. Tonight she looked nothing like the quiet, yet strong girl who had stolen Jackson Teller's heart.

Fighting his way through the crowd, Jax stopped where the woman and her friends couldn't see him. Staning there he got a great view of the woman's jean clad ass and bare back, that had a very special detail on it.

Jax stopped breathing for a moment. Tara was standing in front of him, but she didn't look like the Tara who had left Charming 4 years ago. She looked confident and gorgeous as hell.

Not able to hold back any longer, Jax made his way to the table and ran his fingers lightly over his crow.

Tara stopped breathing a second before she felt Jax's fingers. Her friends shocked faces told her the guy they were checking out was now standing behind her.

Closing the distance between them Jax wrapped his arms around Tara's waist, "You're still wearing my crow babe." He whispered in her ear.

Nero had watched Jax stalk over the woman he was now holding, turning he looked at Opie' "care to explain." He said curious.

"Not much to explain. That's Jax's old lady." Opie explained smiling.

"Wait. I thought she was dead."

"No, Gemma just wishes she was. When Tara ledt Charming to go to college she broke Kax's heart and took a lot of it with her."

"That's why he won't let Collette get his crow."

"Yep, cause that slut ain't his old lady." Opie said with vigor, he hated Collette more than Gemma hated Tara, "that woman over there is Jax's old lady. Always has been."

"Always will be." Nero finished turning his attention back to Jax.

Tara nodded against Jax, she was doing her best to not lose her bearings but she hadn't been this close to Jackson Teller in 4 years and he had only gotten more potent.

Turning slowly in his arms, she looked into his crystal blue eyes that were filled with confusion, "Hi Jax," she barely whispered.

"It really is you." Jax said tightening his arms.

"Yeah it is. What are you doing in Chicago?" She asked as she noticed the President patch on his kutte.

Jax couldn't leave his crow alone. The girl he had convinced one night to get his crow was still wearing it. He had been sure that when Tara went away to school she would get the tattoo removed and never look back.

Tara stared at Jax. He hadn't really changed in 4 years, just filled out. His face though was still somewhat baby faced. Reaching up she ran her fingers along his scruffy jaw drawing out a low groan.

Unable to stop himself, Jax put his hands into Tara's hair and kissed her deepily. He needed ti taste her, claim her. Tara grabbed a hold of Jax's t-shirt when he kissed her. It felt like it had when they were teenagers and couldn't keep their hands off each other; hot, passionate and unending.

Tracing Tara's bottom lip, Jax begged for entrance. Granting him entrance, Tara moaned when Jax deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Jax looked down at Tara. He still loved her. He could see it in her eyes, they had never gotten over each other.

Tara's friends sat in a stunned silence, even her roommate and best , Jackie, didn't know what to say. Lookin at each other they tried to come up with something.

Taking his eyes from Tara's, he grabbed her hand. Jax didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Tara let Jax lead her out of the bar and away from her friends without a second glance.

Nero got up to say something to Jax. "I wouldn't" Opie said putting his arm out in front of Nero, "unless you want to unleash his wrath."

"Jax is seeing Collette" Nero pointed out, why he didn't know. He couldn't stand the blonde escort anymore than Opie.

"And he has never cheated on her on a run. But tonight Jax is with his old lady, where he belongs." Opie said smiling.

"You like Tara?" Nero asked sitting back down.

"Of course I do. I got to watch her steal Jax's heart without trying, it was great." Opie grinned thinking about high school, "she was a different person back then. Going away did great things for her."

Nero grinned, "do you mean emotionally or physically?" He asked.

"Both."

Jax climbed onto his bike and waited to feel Tara's arms around him. It wasn't long before her slender arms were around his middle. Just to tease Tara kissed Jax's neck and slid one of her hands down to his throbbing erection, causing Jax to swerve his bike. Returning her hand to its proper place she smiled and held on for the ride.

Arriving at the hotel, Jax got Tara into the elevator and pulled her against him. Cupping her face he assaulted her lips, making her moan as her hands went up his shirt.

Moving his hands down her body, Jax swiveled her hips against his body drawing another moan. When the elevator dinged they exited and Jax took Tara to his and Opie's room.

Tara inserted herself between the door and Jax. Grabbing his kutte she kissed him deeply as he got the door unlocked. When the lock clicked Tara stumbled in backwards pulling Jax along with her, theirs lips never parting.

Jax grabbed the small strings that made up the back of Tara's shirt and tugged them loose. Pulling away he looked down as Tara lifted the fabric away from her body.

Smiling Jax cupped her full breast, "did you?" He asked huskily.

"No, there real, they just grew." Tara said groaning as Jax pebbled her nipples, he was the only man who had ever been able to do that to her.

Jax picked Tara up and pressed her against the wall, "thank you mother nature." He said before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking.

Tara's hands were instantly in his hair pulling and pushing his closer. While Jax nibbled on her nipples, Tara drove Jax crazy by grinding her hips against his hardened body.

Soon it was too much and Jax had Tara fully in his arms and then flat on her back against the bed. Tara pushed his kutte off and made fast work of removing his t-shirt. Flipping them over she kissed down his chest while undoing his belt and jeans.

Jax flipped them back over when his jeans were gone. Undoing Tara's skin tight jeans, he didn't ask before entering her soaking heat.

Both took a moment to adjust to each other again. Soon they found a rhythm that bought them both to their climaxes.

Tara kissed her way down Jax's body, taking in all of the more developed muscles he had. Settling herself to the side of him, she licked the head of his penis and smiled when she heard Jax moan.

Setting a rhythm, Tara took her time. Until she felt Jax's hands in her hair, she knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Relaxing her throat, she took him in as far as she could hearing him moan deeply, while feeling his hips buck.

Jax couldn't believe that Tara was giving him a blow job. He remembered having to beg for them when they had been in high school, and God she was great at them.

Grabbing handfuls of her hair, Jax came hard. Tara propped herself up on her arms, "geeze Jax don't you have sex?" She teased, she knew that he had been with women since she left Charming; Donna had informed her until Tara had stopped calling.

"Shut it Knowles. You're dripping wet again." Jax drawled lifting his head as he slid a finger into Tara's soaking sex.

Tara moaned as Jax laid her back and increased the pressure of his thumb on her throbbing nub, "oh God! JAX!" Tara moaned as she grabbed handfuls of the comforter.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." She moaned as Jax settled himself between her legs.

Jax smiled as he watched Tara come apart at his hand again. He had missed her incoherent sounds and moaning.

Stopping the motion of this thumb got a groan from Tara. He replaces his thumb with his mouth.

Tara's hips bucked when she felt Jax's tongue on her clit. Grabbing his hair she pushed his mouth against her sex and moaned incoherent sounds as Jax brought her to her climax.

Jax lapped all of Tara's juices up as she orgasmed. He loved hearing his name as she screamed.

Settling himself back on top of her he kissed her deeply. Tara wrapped her arms under Jax's as she felt him enter her again.

As their rhythm picked up Tara's nails went down Jax's back. He bite her neck, marking her as his.

Tara wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him deeper inside her, "oh. Oh. Oh. Jax!" She screamed as she climaxed for the 3rd time that night.

Jax rolled off Tara and pulled her top of him. Tara took advantage and kissed all over his body, making Jax hard.

Grasping her hips, Jax put Tara on her knees and entered her from behind. Tara moaned deeply and leaned hard into the pillows on the bed as Jax thrusted into her. Jax brought Tara up and began to knead her breast as Tara gathered the comforter into balls in her hands.

Soon Tara's inner walls were milking Jax for all he was worth. Tara bite into one of the pillows as Jax screamed her name.

Jax laid down beside Tara, "I see we still have it." He said stroking her stomach.

"What?" Tara teased, "the inability to stay clothed around each other."

Jax laughed and kissed her deeply, "something like that." He said kissing her again. He hadn't meant to jump straight into bed with her when they had come to the hotel.

Tara rolled Jax onto his back and traced his bottom lip asking permission, something that had been lacking all night. When Jax opened his mouth Tara took advantage. Jax kneaded her ass as she settled herself on top of him.

If Jax was leaving to return to Charming tomorrow, Tara wanted all she could get from him that night. She wanted him to make love to her as much as either could handle. In the 4 years she had been in college she had done everything but actual penetration with a guy. That was too personal.

Sliding her hand down his body she found his erection waiting for her touch. Pulling away she moved herself above him and guided him into her again. Jax thrusted up as Tara rotated her hips above him. He was surprised they hadn't gotten any noise complaints. They had been going at for almost 3 hours.

Tara's nails dug into his skin and he couldn't bring himself to care that Collette was going to see the evidence that he had been with another woman. Tara wasn't just some slut he picked up, she was his, his old lady.

Tara moaned Jax's name as she climaxed bringing Jax right along with her. Rolling off she laide her head on his chest. Jax wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep. Tara followed soon behind him.

Opie, Nero and his guys had returned to the hotel a couple of hours before Tara and Jax fell asleep. "Are they ever goinf to stop?" Nero'd right hand man conplained.

Opie smiled, "not any time soon." He sais remembering how they used to go at it when they were first together.

"Jax still loves her doesn't he?" Nero asked.

"Never stopped." Opie said grabbing a pillow and laying down on the floor.

Several hours later Tara woke up with a start to Jax gently kneading her breast, "you always did like my boobs." She teased running her fingers through his hair.

Jax smirked and kissed her soundly. Deepening the kiss, he settled himself between her legs and felt the slickness from her sex. Grasping Tara's hips Jax entered her slowly as her nails drug down his back making him groan.

Setting an agonizing slow pace, Jax made love to Tara. Everything earlier that evening had been fast and hard, he had wanted her so badly. Now he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Tara arched her back as Jax made love to her. She knew he was saying goodbye. Neither of them would ever be able to say it to each other. Digging her nails into his back, Tara felt her inner walls clinched. Jax brought his mouth down hers as they fell over the cliff together.

Afterwards Jax pulled Tara close again and they fell asleep. In the morning Tara got up to shower. Jax felt the mattress move, "sneaking out?" He asked with a sleep laced voice.

"No, going to shower." Tara said smirking at him.

Jax jumped out of the bed and watched Tara walk buck naked to the bathroom in front of him. Turning on the shower, Tara got down on her knees in front of Jax and licked the head of his erect penis. Jax groaned as Tara took his length into her mouth. Putting his hands in her hair, Jax rocked his hips to her rhythm. Before he could warn her, Jax came hard.

Tara stood up and kissed him soundly and stepped into the shower. Jax climbed in right behind and brought her close to him. Tara's back pressed hard against Jax's front. Kneading her breast Jax felt Tara tense.

Fluttering his fingers down her body, she moaned deeply pressing herself futher into him. Tara put her foot on the ledge of the tub as Jax slid a finger into her heat. Reaching backwards she turned and kissed him deeply as the water pelted them.

Adding another finger Jax kissed Tara deeper and continued to use his thumb to take her higher. He felt Tara's wall clinch around his fingers, he pulled them out gaining an irritated huff from Tara.

Turning her around he picked her up and slid inside her. Tara wrapped her legs around his middle and matched rhythm.

Opie entered the room he was supposed to have shared with Jax to find clothes all over the place. He didn't even go near the bed. He knew that Jax was careful, but looking st the trashcan he saw no used condoms or wrappers. Shaking his head he turned the bathroom in ehich the shower was running.

Knowing his two best friends, he banged on the door, "Jax we're leaving in 20" he called.

"Get out Ope!" Was the only response he got before he heard Tara moan Jax's name for the hundredth time or so.

Laughing he left the room and walked down to the lobby. Jax and Tara got out of the shower, no cleaner than they had been when they got in. Slowly Tara put her clothes back on while Jax sat on the bed in his boxers watching, exactly as he had when they were teenagers.

Reaching for her shirt, Jax came up behind her and pulled her close. He had put on jeans, cupping her face he kissed her soundly. Tara wrapped her arms around his middle deepening the kiss.

When they pulled apart, jax handed Tara one of his shirts to wear over hers, "I don't want anyone else oggling you." He said kissing her before she put it on.

Tara smiled at Jax as she kissed him, he was possessive as ever. When they entered the elevator, he had flat against him kissing her neck, marking her. Tara didn't mind, she loved being in Jax's arms.

Reaching the lobby they pulled apart. Tara started to pull out her phone, "what are you doing?" Jax asked pulling her to him.

"I'm calling Jackie to come get me." She said pulling out of his arms.

Jax took her phone and closed it, "No."

"Jax." Tara warned.

"I'm taking you home Tara."

"I can't go back to Charming, Jax. You know that." She said cupping his jaw.

"I know. Let me give you a ride home." Jax pleaded.

Nero stared at Jax. He had never heard the guy beg before, it was surreal that one small brunette woman had that much power over him.

"I brought you here." He finished rolling her hips.

Tara nodded not trusting her voice.

Jax climbed on his bike and started it when Tara was securely behind him. Opie was to his left, watching. Ope saw something Jax didn't, the silent tears Tara cried holding onto him as he took her to a home that wasn't Charming or him.

Pulling out after his best friend, Opie stayed close watching Tara hold Jax as her life line, like she had in high school.

Tara guided Jax with her body. When they pulled up in front of the townhouse, the door flew open and the three women who had questioned Opie endlessly the night before came out.

Climbing off Jax's bike, Tara held up a hand to stop her friends. Turning she saw that both Opie and Jax were off their bikes. Opie came to her first, "it was good to see you again." He said hugging her. Picking her up, "come home soon. Jax needs you." He whispered as he ser her down.

Tara wiped away a runaway tear, "it was good to see you too Opie." She whispered.

Going back to his bike, Opie watched as Tara faced Jax. Jax pulled her tightly against him. His arms would have been bruising hard to anyone else. Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Her heart was breaking like it had 4 years ago when Donna had dropped off at the airport and Jax hadn't showed up.

Burying her face in his neck she finally admitted, "I love you Jackson Nathaniel Teller."

Jax buried his face against her neck and whispered, "I love you too Tara Grace Knowles."

Pulling away Jax cupped Tara's face and kissed her. Kissed her goodbye.

Tara stumbled backwards when Jax let go. She watched him climb onto his bike, start it and take off without a backwards glance. Letting the tears fall freely, she looked at Opie and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Opie gave her a nod and took off after Jax. Tara crumpled to the sidewalk, letting her sobs over take her.

Jackie rushed to Tara finally realizing why her best friend never wanted to talk about her tattoo or the picture she had on her nightstand, in a silver heart frame that said, _always_. The picture was of Tara and the guy who had just left without looking back, Tara's first and only love.

Picking their friend up under the arm pits they headed inside. Tara numbly went to her room and shut the door.

"Okay what was that?" Carliegh demanded to know.

"Tara saying goodbye again to the love of her life." Jackie said staring her best friends door.

"Tara's in love with the hottie from the bar?" Carliegh asked.

"Yeah and has been since she was a teenager." Jackie said turning to her friend.

"Lucky bitch. I bet he is great in bed." She sighed.

"Carliegh get out!" Jackie snapped.

"Alright. I'm just saying what you were thinking." She said shutting the door behind her.

Jackie cracked Tara's door and checked on her. She was curled in a ball in the white t-shirt crying. Shutting the door Jackie went about trying to busy herself. She wanted to know the whole story of the biker that Tara was in love with.

The whole way back to Charming Jax was in a foul mood. Opie left him alone and advised Nero to do the same. It wouldn't do any good to ask Jax a bunch of questions about what happened between him and Tara.

When they reached Charming Jax drove to home. He didn't give a shit if Collette saw the scratches that Tara had left on his skin. He was miserable. Pulling into his drive way, Collette came out, "how was Chicago," she asked kissing him.

"Good. Uneventful." He said walking past her.

Collette couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. Something had happened in Chicago. Following Jax inside she watched him closely, "Gemma dropped off some dinner." She said walking towards him.

Jax kissed her cheek, "I'm going to take a shower." He said turning his back to her. Pulling his shirt off, Collette noticed the red scratch marks on his back.

Rooted to the spot she was standing in She yelled after him, "who was she Jax? Some whore you met in a bar?" She demanded to know walking back towards the bathroom. He was standing taking off his jeans.

Slapping his arm, he turned and she saw the scratches on his chest, "who was she?!" Collette screamed.

Jax stared at her, "my old lady." He said stepping into the shower.

Tara stayed in her bed all day, crying yet again over losing Jax. At least this time she got to say goodbye. Not that, that was any consolation for how her heart felt. Hearing her stomach grumbled, Tara climbed out of bed, found sweatpants and bra; changing and putting Jax's shirt back on she walked out to the kitchen.

Making herself some cereal she walked into the living room to find Jackie pretending to watch Gossip Girl. Sitting down she crossed her legs, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jax." She said not looking at her friend, "It's a long complicated story."

"Tara a little heads up before you left with him last night is all I'm asking for." Jackie said turning off the TV and facing her, "we ended up questioning the Chewbacca looking one." She said, "or tried to. He wouldn't give us anything beside you two needed last night." She laughed.

"Opie is Jax's right hand, his best friend." Tara said to Jackies confused face, "the Chewbacca one." She clarified.

"His name is Opie?"

"That's all you got out of that isn't it?"

"Who names their kid Opie?" Jackie asked allowed.

"It's a nickname. He's had it since were kids."

"Who is Jax, Tara? And why are you so upset?" Jackie asked.

Tara set her bowl on the coffee table and looked at her hands, "Jax is my high school sweetheart. The crow on my back is his, it's like a branding. It means I belong to him." She started, "we dated for 3 years before I left Charming. I wanted Jax to leave with me but he couldn't leave behind SAMCRO." She continued, "I came to college expecting to never see him again." She finished wiping away the falling tears.

"And then last night happened?" Jackie finished.

Tara nodded giving up wiping away the falling tears, "that why you never have sex with the guys we would hook you up with." Jackie realized.

"I couldn't." Tara hiccupped, "it's to personal."

"Has he slept with other women?"

"Hundreds, maybe more." Tara admitted twisting the knife in her heart, "but he has a constant the past 2 years, Collette."

"Sounds like a whore." Jackie said trying to lighten the mood.

"She's an escort, owns her own house and runs a business out of it." Tara supplied.

"Do I want to know why or how you know all of this?"

"My friend Donna would tell me when I called. That's why I stopped. I didn't want to hear that Jax had a new old lady, that he had replaced me." Tara choked out.

Jackie pulled her friend close and held her tight. She had, had broken hearts but never like the one Tara was suffering from.

Jax stayed in the shower until it ran cold. The scratches on his skin stung when he got in and the pain was welcomed. When they had stopped after leaving Chicago, Opie hadn't looked at him. He knew Tara was in pain, but God Dammit so was he!

Stepping out of the shower he heard Collette on the phone, probably with his mother. Gemma Teller-Morrow hated Tara with a passion. She had loved her until Tara had decided to go to college out of state and had asked him to go with her.

Jax ran the towel over his head and remembered how he considered going with Tara, until Clay had decided to let him and Opie start prospecting.

Running the towel over his face, he remembered the night that Tara left. He hadn't gotten to say goodbye. There had been a SAMCRO party with other charters in town to celebrates his and Opie's start of prospecting. When he and Opie had finally been allowed to leave, it was too late, Tara was gone. Thinking he didn't love her.

Walking into his bedroom he grabbed a pair of boxers and sweats. If he was going to argue with Collette he was going to be comfortable. Grabbing a t-shirt he walked out to the living room.

"You're old lady is dead." Collette screamed when Jax walked by her to sit down.

"Darlin the scratches on back and chest prove otherwise." He drawled closing his eyes.

"I called Gemma. Tara Knowles is dead!" She screamed again, trying more to convince herself than him.

Jax knew Tara was alive, "Gemma will always tell you Tara is dead, because she hates her." Jax said evenly, even though he was about to lose it.

Collette started to cry, Jax didn't move from the couch, "why her?" She asked, "why couldn't you cheat on me with some crow eater whore." She demanded to know through her tears.

Jax looked at her, "because I still love Tara and she still wears my crow." He told her.

"She still has your crow?" Collette asked crying, "is that why you won't let me get your crow?!" She demanded.

Looking at the wall, Jax took a deep breath, "Collette, I won't let you get my crow because I don't want you to be my old lady. Tara is my old lady, always has been, always will be. And you're just a sad timeout." Jax said ripping off the band aid, "you're a great fuck but that's all. I don't cheat on you on runs because I don't want to come home to this bullshit. You're not cut out to be an old lady." He said standing up, "I made love to Tara last night and she never once asked what or who I've been doing the past 4 years. You, darlin grill me every time I come home."

"GET OUT!" Collette screeched.

"It's my house." Jax said heading to his bedroom. He turned out the light when he heard his front door slam.

Over the next three months, Jax and Tara put their lives back together; sort of. Jax had tried to make things work with Collette, but she pushed for him to replace Tara and let her get his crow. Finally he had had enough. He moved her shit out of his house and told her it was over, they were done.

Tara had started to see a new guy, Josh. He worked for the government and was stable as far as Tara could see. More than once though he had pushed her to get Jax's crow removed, each time she refused and told him that the crow was a part of the deal. The tattoo meant a lot to her. Finally he consented.

But something else was wrong. Tara was late, now she had always been irregular so she wasn't worried. But her breast were more tender than usual. And to tip it all off a perfume that Jackie wore, that Tara loved had been making her sick for almost a week.

Giving into Jackie's nagging, Tara got a pregnancy test. In the comfort of her bathroom Tara opened the package and took the test. By the time the 3 minutes was up, Tara knew the answer before she even saw the little pink plus sign on the test.

Dropping the test she put her hands on her stomach, "Tara, everything okay?" Jackie asked through the door.

"Yeah." Tara squeezed out.

"No its not. I'm coming in." Jackie said pushing the door open. Bending down she picked up the test, "oh Tara."

Tara cried, "I don't even know how far along I am."

"That's what you're worried about?" Jackie asked, "I'd be freaking out that I'm pregnant."

"I've always wanted to be a Mom." Tara defended.

"True. Come lets go to to the clinic. They'll be able to tell us."

Standing up Tara followed Jackie. When they arrived at the clinic, Tara filled out the information. Being called back, Tara laid on the bed while the doctor took blood and squirted some clear gel on her stomach. Soon a heart beat came over the speakers.

"Well Tara you are definitely pregnant." The doctor said moving the little controller around her stomach. Tara was fascinated by seeing her baby that she didn't notice the nurse come back with her blood work.

The doctor smiled, "Tara you're 12 weeks along." She said.

Tara stopped breathing for a moment, that meant that only one person could be the father. Jackie looked at her friends face, "can we find out the sex?" She asked.

"Not yet. You'll be able to find out in about a month and half." The doctor told them.

"Thank you." Tara said.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked after the doctor and nurse left the room, "are you going to keep it?"

Tara stared at her friend, "of course I'm going to keep it. This little one was made out of love." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Okay. I wasn't trying to upset you. I just know how much you miss him. I didn't know if looking sat mini reminder."

Tara wiped her eyes, "I'll be okay, Jackie. If this baby looks anything like Jax it'll only make me love it more." She said standing.

Before leaving Tara made an appointment to find out the sex of the baby.

The next six and half weeks drug on and on. Ever since Jax ended things with Collette he had been living at rhe clubhouse going through crow eaters like they were candy. Most of them didn't mind because he was the President. While most of the club couldn't put up with the mood swings; Opie, Bobby and Chibs stood by his side and tried their best to keep their president even kiltered.

The day finally arrived for Tara to find out the sex of her baby. She had been trying to figure out a way to tell Jax. Nothing seemed to the right way though.

Walking into the room, she held Jackie's hand. The doctor squirted some of the cold liquid on her stomach and moved the controller around. Soon the picture showed up. Looking for several minutes the doctor finally turned to Tara, "you're going to have a beautiful baby girl."

When the doctor left, "do you have any names picked out?" Carliegh asked.

Tara nodded, "Aubrey Nicole."

"Tara that's beautiful." Jackie said.

"Whose last name?" Carliegh asked.

"Jax's." Tara said rubbing her growing stomach, "Aubrey Nicole Teller." She said rubbing he fading black eye.

Six months later Jax was still in a dark place. No woman was safe from being used by him. Tara on the other hand, was getting ready to welcome her little girl. She had sent Jax a letter with a couple sonogram pictures in it, telling him about Aubrey.

Jackie and Carliegh stood in the delivery room with Tara when it was time to go. After sixteen hours of labor, Tara was holding her beautiful little girl, who had bright blue eyes like her Daddy.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!<p> 


	2. Present Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. Aubrey Nicole Teller is my creation. **

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, I had a surprise getaway last weekend. But I am back and getting this story ready for each chapter!

Now onto the fun stuff. I am so happy that so many people have read, followed, reviewed the story. I am actually stunned at how many people reviewed only the first chapter. Was it my summary that made you read?

Onto clarifying a few things:

1. Clay is dead.

2. Collette doesn't stick around (I can't stand her, but I also didn't want to use Ima or Wendy.)

3. Jax and Tara will get a happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Tara quickly got Aubrey packed and ready to go. She had to get out of Chicago. She thought she had found a good man, someone who would help her raise Aubrey. But instead she had found a nightmare. Now she was on the run, going home to the place she had tried not think about every time she looked at her daughter. Jax had never responded to her letter about Aubrey.<p>

It was almost 3 am when Donna's phone rang. Slapping the nightstand she found the annoying noise and looked at the screen, _Tara_. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the living room.

"Tara what's wrong?" she asked answering the phone, she hadn't heard from her high school best friend in almost 4 years.  
>"I need your help. I'm coming to California." Tara said hurriedly.<p>

"What? Why?" Donna asked worried.

"I just need a safe place for a few weeks."

"Okay." Donna said, "what can I do to help?"

"I'm going to check into a hotel in Lodi." Tara said, "I'll call you when I have a more defiant plan."

"Okay." Donna agreed, "Tara."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will." Tara answered hanging up the phone. Looking in the review mirror she smiled, Aubrey was fast asleep holding her green elephant, "Sleep tight Aubrey. In a few days you'll get to meet your Daddy." she said focusing back on the road.

Donna went back to bed after hanging up with Tara. She knew something was wrong. A different woman had called her two days ago asking if she knew Tara. Donna had told her yes, she then found out that the woman was one of Tara's good friends in Chicago, Jackie. Tara had run away from the man she had been seeing, Jackie told Donna, which made Donna want to tell Opie. Jackie asked to wait until she saw Tara to make any decisions, she just wanted Tara and Aubrey to be safe.

Tara tried to make the drive from Chicago straight through, but with a 2 1/2 year old that was nearly impossible. Aubrey needed breaks to play and get some out of the car time. It was almost welcomed because it gave Tara time to not think about where they were headed and what they were running from.

The drive itself had been easy, Tara would stop every few hours to take a nap, because she didn't dare stay in a hotel and to give Aubrey play time. They would stop to eat at a park and to play, usually this worked because Aubrey would be worn out getting in the car.

Tara sat in the driver's seat wringing the steering wheel. She wasn't stopping today, they were almost to Lodi. Aubrey was in the backseat screaming at the top of her lungs. She wanted to play and be out of her car seat.

"Aubrey, honey, only a few more hours." Tara tried to calm her down again, then she noticed the red and blue lights, "oh no. Aubrey please stop screaming." she begged at the end of her rope.

The police officer knocked on the window, Tara jumped and hit the down button, "Hi Ma'am, can I see your license and registration." he asked.

"Of course." Tara screamed as Aubrey wailed, "play!"

"Long trip?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, we've taken breaks every few hours, but we hit the boarder and now I just want to be to our destination." Tara said handing him her license and registration.

"Alright. I'll be right back." he said walking away.

Tara nodded and turned to face Aubrey, "I promise honey, you'll get playtime when get to Lodi." she said.

The police got out of his car and came back to Tara's window, "Here ya go ma'am." he said handing her, her information, "I just pulled you cause you had this little wire hanging down from your bumper," he said handing her the wire.

Tara stared at the wire, "thank you." she whispered taking the wire from the police officer.

The police officer nodded, "Have a good day. I hope your little one calms down soon."

"Thanks me too." Tara said starting her car.

Looking over her shoulder, she pulled out into traffic and never looked back. Finding the exit she pulled off and drove to the little out of the way hotel. Getting out of the car, she unbuckled Aubrey.

Setting her down, "Here ya go sweetheart," she said walking over the park.

Aubrey tottled over to the slides, "side." she said looking at Tara.

Picking up her daughter, she set up on top of the slide and helped her down, Aubrey squealed with joy as Tara set her at the top and helped her down again.

After four more times down the slide, Tara called Donna.

"Hey." Donna said answering her phone.

"Hey, we're in Lodi." Tara said.

"Are you at your hotel?"

"Not yet. Aubrey screamed almost the whole time from the boarder to the park so I just stopped and am letting her play."

"Poor baby."

"I know. I just wanted to be here."

"I know. I'll head to Lodi." Donna said.

"Thank you Donna."

"See you soon." Donna said hanging up her phone.

Tara closed her phone and turned to look at Aubrey who looked up at her smiling, "swing?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby let's swing." Tara said putting her in the swing.

Aubrey squealed with glee as Tara pushed her higher and higher, "higher Mommy higher." she said giggling.

Tara relaxed as she pushed her daughter higher and higher at her request. She was home and Aubrey would soon be with her Dad. Settling the swing down, Tara took Aubrey from it when she saw Donna walking towards them.

Donna hugged Tara close, "and who is this cutie pie?" she asked looking at Aubrey, who was hugging Tara's neck.

Tara rubbed Aubrey's back, "this is Aubrey." she said.

"She's Jax's?" Donna asked.

"Yeah." Tara nodded.

"You can tell." Donna said, "she has his eyes."

"I know." Tara agreed, "I think about him every time I look at her."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Tara said, "Let's get to the hotel, I need to get Aubrey some food."

"Why don't you and Aubrey go to the hotel and get settled and I'll some pizza's." Donna said, "Are you getting a stocked room?"

"Yeah. Since we'll be staying for awhile."

"Good." Donna said hugging her friend again after Aubrey was buckled in, "I can't wait for Jax to meet Aubrey."

"Me either." Tara said looking at her tired daughter, "Do you know if he has gotten my letters?" she asked.

"I don't." Donna said, "I'm sure he would have responded if he had. He would be dying to meet this sweetheart." she said rubbing Aubrey's head.

"That's true. I just hope Jax accepts her as his even with her." Tara shuddered.

Donna took Tara's hands, "Jax isn't with Collette anymore. They broke up three months after he returned from Chicago, but they were over the night he got home."

"Really?" Tara asked sounding more hopeful than she wanted.

"Yeah. She saw the scratches you left and went off on him and he gave it right back to her."

"Poor woman. To be charmed by Jax is a wonderful thing until it's over." Tara said sadly.

"It's not over for you two. Not yet." Donna said, "Now head to your hotel, check in and relax. I'm going to go grab pizza."

Tara climbed in her car and took off towards her hotel. After checking in she got everything unloaded and then moved Aubrey inside. Getting her out of car seat, she laid her down on the bed and put pillows around her.

Donna called Tara after she had the pizzas, "We're in room 16." Tara said. Putting her car in park, Donna headed to the door and knocked. Tara opened the door and let Donna in.

"Thank you for getting dinner." Tara said.

"Not a problem, " Donna responded, "this is a nice room."

"Yeah it is." Tara said looking around while eating her pizza.

Aubrey didn't wake up to eat dinner and since she was sleeping Tara didn't want to wake her, "I'll give her some for breakfast." she said looking at Donna.

"Sounds good. I'm going to head home so Opie doesn't get suspicious."

"Alright. Thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem." Donna said bringing her in for a hug, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Tara said hugging her friend and shutting the door.

For two weeks, Donna would go see Tara in Lodi. The two friends caught up on the years they had missed. Tara learned that Donna and Opie had had two miscarriages and were no longer trying to have children. Donna learned that Tara had gotten her degree in education and wanted be a high school Art teacher.

Donna drove to Teller-Morrow, yet again she was going to miss dinner with her husband. Pulling into the lot, she found Opie, "hey I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight." she told him kissing his cheek.

"Again?" Opie asked, "Donna we barely see each other anymore."

"I'm sorry. This new job is kicking my butt and I need to get in with these women."

"I know. I just miss you." Opie said kissing his wife.

"I miss you too." Donna said, "This weekend we'll do some together time, how does that sound?"

"Good." Opie agreed, "I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah." Donna said kissing his jaw and walking to her car.

"Donna missing dinner again?" Jax asked coming to stand beside his best friend.

"Yeah." Opie said unhappily, "I barely see her anymore."

"Why don't you follow her and see where she is going?" Jax suggested.

"I trust her Jax."

"I know ya do, but come on Ope this is getting weird."

"I'll give ya that."

"So ya following her?"

"Maybe, I don't know. We're finally in a good place after the two miscarriages."

"I know, but following her and seeing what is up shouldn't change that."

'True."

"Alright so no man stuff tonight?"

"I guess not."

That evening Donna left the house and drove to Lodi, having no idea that Opie was following her in his truck. When she arrived at the hotel, Donna knocked the door and went inside. Opie was seeing red when he followed Donna to the hotel, _she is cheating on me_, he thought.

Climbing out of his truck, he stormed to the door and banged on it, Donna scurried to the door, "Opie." she said surprised, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Opie seethed, "who's here Donna?"

Tara stepped timidly out of the bathroom, "Hi Opie." she said stepping where he could see her.

"Tara?" Opie asked stepping around Donna, Tara had two matching black eyes and a bruised jaw, "what happened to you?"

"Something in Chicago." Tara said as little hands hugged her legs. Tara put her hand on Aubrey's head.

Opie stopped and looked at Tara's legs at the little girl who was hiding behind her Mom, "Opie this is Aubrey. My daughter." she said.

Opie walked to Tara and bent down in front of Aubrey, "Hi." he sweetly.

Aubrey stuck her head around Tara's legs, "Hi." she squeaked, "who you?" she asked.

"I'm a friend of your Mommy's."

"Mommy?" she asked looking up.

"Yeah baby. Opie is a friend."

Aubrey giggled at his name and came to stand in front of him. Looking up at him she put her arms up. Opie gently picked up the little girl and stared at Tara, "Is she?" he asked.

"Yes." Tara said before Opie could finish his question.

"Does he know?"

"I've sent him several letters telling him about her."

Opie held Aubrey as who was squirming, "I don't know if he has gotten them. Where did you send them?"

"To the clubhouse."

Donna squeaked, "Jax doesn't live at the clubhouse anymore."

"He doesn't?" Tara questioned taking a fussy Aubrey and wincing when she hit her side.

"No he has his own house." Opie said noticing Tara wince.

"I didn't know that." Tara said swaying as she put Aubrey to sleep.

"It's okay. We'll find the right time to tell him." Donna said.

"I hope so." Tara said laying Aubrey down on the bed.

Opie stepped closer to her, "how far are you bruised up your sides?"

Donna nodded at Tara. Tara gently lifted her shirt to show Opie her bruised sides and back.

Opie's eyes flashed as he checked out the bruises covering Tara's body, "what the hell happened to you?"

Tara put her shirt down and faced away from Opie, "After you and Jax left Chicago, I started to date this guy, Josh. He was great, he even said he would raise Aubrey as his own. But we fought quite frequently about Jax's crow. Josh wanted me to get it removed and I kept telling him that I wouldn't because it meant something to me. Finally he conceded, but I had to tell him what it meant." she began slowly turning around, "I told him about Jax. And then he found SAMCRO and started to question me about it. But since I left so early, I didn't know much." she continued, "Well Josh didn't believe that I didn't know anything, so he started to beat me." she finished.

Opie stepped closer and pulled Tara close, "then what happened?"

"Josh didn't start beating me until Aubrey was almost 9 months old. So at least she wasn't completely traumatized. " she said, "When he was satisfied that I didn't know anything, he decided that we should have a child of our own, since I had one with a man that I wasn't ever going to see again."

"Tara how did you know that you wouldn't see Jax again?" Donna asked.

Tara shrugged and sat on the bed, "I didn't know for sure, but after the second trip to the hospital, I knew I had to get Aubrey to Jax," she said, "somehow." she whispered.

Opie sat down beside Tara and pulled her into a hug, "Well you're home now. Jax won't let anyone hurt you or this little girl." he said squeezing Tara.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm asking that you don't tell Jax I'm here." Tara said standing up.

"Tara he has a right to meet his daughter." Opie adamantly stated, making Aubrey stir in her sleep.

"Opie." Donna warned.

"No, Donna." Opie said, "Jax has a right to meet Aubrey."

"Opie, I know that. I just need to make sure that Josh is going to prison." Tara said, "I don't want him to cause trouble for SAMCRO." she added wiping away tears.

Donna went to Tara and hugged her close while glaring at Opie, "I'm sorry Tara." Opie said, "It's just I've seen Jax the past 2 and half years, it hasn't been pretty."

"I didn't mean to cause him anymore pain." Tara cried looking Aubrey.

Opie walked over and pulled the small woman towards him, "I know you didn't. That night in Chicago, you two needed that. You needed to know that the other still cared."

"And look at where that got me?" Tara said, "on the run, trying to get my little girl to her Dad."

"Okay, we're going to go home." Donna said, "This has been an interesting night."

"Donna's right." Opie agreed, "I didn't mean to barge in here like I did."

"It's okay, Opie." Tara said hugging him, "Donna, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Donna said hugging her friend.

Two days after Opie found out about Tara being at the hotel, she got a phone call. Hurrying from the bathroom, she got to her phone and saw that it was her lawyer, Katherine Turner.

"Hello."

"Tara, its Katherine."

"Hi Katherine. What's the news?"

"Not good. The charges against Josh are being dropped. The other three women he has beaten all recanted their statements."

"No." Tara shuddered.

"I'm so sorry Tara. I hope and you and Aubrey are somewhere safe."

"We are. Thanks for trying Katherine."

"Not a problem. Call me if you need anything." Katherine said before hanging up.

Tara sat down on the bed and started to cry until she felt hands on her knees, "Mommy okay?" Aubrey asked.

Picking her up, Tara kissed her head, "yeah Mommy okay." She said, "lets clean up and go find Uncle Opie."

"Opie!" Aubrey squealed happily.

Aubrey went about picking up her little toys and putting them in her backpack while Tara took apart her playpen.

Getting everything into her car, Tara looked in the rearview mirror at Aubrey and smiled. Starting the car she headed towards Charming.

As they got closer Tara started to take deeper breathes, she didn't know if Jax would be at the clubhouse or not. He had never responded to anything about Aubrey, so Tara didn't know what to expect.

Turning into the lot Tara pointed out Opie's bike, "looks like Uncle Opie is in."

Aubrey clapped as Tara parked and got out. She was unbuckling Aubrey when she heard a voice behind her.

"What I can help ya with?" Chucky asked starling the woman, "sorry didn't mean to startle ya." He added.

"Its okay. I'm looking for Opie." Tara said with her head still inside her car. She finally got Aubrey unbuckled.

"Hey Jax is Opie back yet?" Chucky called.

Jax came out of the garage and wiped his hands on the towel, "no why?" He answered coming to where Chucky could see him.

"This lady is looking for him." Chucky answered.

Jax walked around to see who Chucky was talking about. It was a raven haired woman. But not just any woman, Tara. He could recognize her build anywhere.

Jax stood rooted to the spot. He was staring at blue eyes that mirrored his own, looking at him over Tara's shoulder.

Tara didn't move to face Jax. Aubrey had gotten his attention all on her own.

Aubrey looked up at Tara's face and laid her head against her chest, snuggled under her chin. Tara kissed her head as Jax came closer.

"I'll take it from here Chucky." He said calmly.

Chucky nodded and headed back to the shop, where Gemma, Collette and Nero were standing. Collette stood in disbelief, Gemma stepped closer to get a better look at the little girl her sons old lady was holding, and Nero he headed towards the clubhouse to get some whiskey, cause they were all going to need it.

"Tara." Jax spoke in disbelief.

Tara turned around to face him, holding Aubrey close, "Hi Jax." She said shifting Aubrey with difficultly, she didn't need Jax to wonder anything.

"What's going on?" He asked not able to take his eyes off the little girl in Tara's arms.

"I just need to talk to Opie." Tara said.

"Whose is she?" Jax asked stepping closer.

Tara looked down and readjusted her sunglasses, "yours. Shes's 2 ½."

"2 ½? That would mean."

"Yeah, she came from that night."

Jax's eyes flashed, "why didn't you tell me?" He asked in an angry tone.

Aubrey spouted before Tara could, "no mean to Mommy." She screamed glaring at Jax.

Jax looked his little girl, "she's a lot like you." Tara said smiling, "and I sent you letters, every six month since I found out it was a girl." She defended shifting Aubrey with some difficulty.

"Can I hold her?" Jax asked looking at Aubrey.

"If she'll let you." Tara said, "Aubrey, this is your Daddy." She said looking into a second set of blue eyes.

"Daddy?" Aubrey questioned, "no hurt Mommy?"

Tara looked at Jax and then back at Aubrey, "no Daddy would never hurt Mommy. He wants to hold you."

"Okay." Aubrey said turning to Jax and opening her little arms, knocking off Tara's sunglasses.

It didn't get past Jax that Tara quickly fixed them and looked at the ground, "where did you send the letters?" He asked as Aubrey ran her stubby fingers over his scruff, giggling at the sensation.

"Here. I didn't know you had your own house." Tara admitted.

Stepping closer Jax removed her sunglasses and came face to face with her two black eyes, his eyes darkened, "You should have called. I would have come to Chicago and helped you with her." He said holding his anger.

Tara rubbed Aubrey's back, "I didn't think you would want to hear from me after that night. I never wanted to hide her from you." She started, "I just didn't want to come here or have you come to me with the woman who has replaced me."

Jax put his fingers under Tara's jaw, "no one had replaced you." He said, "no one will ever be able to replace you."

Tara wiped away tears, "no hurt Mommy." Aubrey squealed kicking at Jax to get back to Tara.

Taking their daughter back in her arms, "Aubrey, I'm okay." She said patting her back, "I'm okay."

Aubrey looked at Tara and then back at Jax. Blushing she put her head under Tara's chin, "she needs a nap."

"Come on, we'll put her in my dorm room and then you and I will talk." Jax said stepping towards Tara's Escape, "what bags do you need?" He asked looking inside and noticing the whole back end was loaded.

"I just need her diaper bag, the purple one with green swirls." Tara said laying Aubrey sideways against her and rocking back and forth.

Jax grabbed the diaper bag, shut the door and headed inside the clubhouse with Tara behind him.

Once they were in Jax's dorm room, Aubrey let it be known that she didn't want to take a nap by screaming at the top of her lungs.

For five minutes Jax watched Tara deal with their wiggling and screaming daughter, she was a natural. Finally Aubrey couldn't fight any longer and went o sleep soundly against Tara.

Putting her knee on the bed, Tara gently laid Aubrey down and surrounded her with pillows. Aubrey automatically curled her little fist into the one that Jax used all the time.

Jax got up and went to Aubrey's diaper bag and handed Tara the baby monitors. Setting one on Jax's nightstand Tara kissed Aubrey's head and followed Jax out into the common room of the clubhouse, wringing the monitor between her hands.

Gemma was standing behind the bar rotating envelopes, the letters Tara had sent Jax. All were addressed to him, with only her name as the return address.

When she heard Jax coming out, she moved from behind the bar with the letters in hand. "Jackson." She said when he rounded the corner with a nervous Tara behind him.

Jax looked at his Mom and then the envelopes in her hand, "you've had them?" He asked taking them.

"Yeah. I didn't know." Gemma said looking at Tara, "I may not like you, but if I had known you two had created a child I would have given Jax the letters."

Tara nodded and looked at the ground.

Jax glared at Gemma and then turned to walk into the chapel, with Tara following behind him, "guard the door." He told Bobby and Chibs, both nodded.

Jax sat down at the head of the table and looked at Tara, "how long?" He asked.

"Since Aubrey was 9 months."

"How bad?"

"I can usually hide them."

"Why?"

Tara shrugged, "don't do that." Jax seethed.

"Since he found out that the crow on my back is for you and what SAMCRO was." Tara said quietly.

"Who is he?"

Tara shifted from side to side, "an ATF agent, Joshua Kohn."

"Jesus Tara."

"I'm sorry." She said facing away from, so he wouldn't see her tears.

Jax got up and went to Tara. Turning her around he pulled her against him and held her close, "he can't hurt you now." He said kissing her head, "I need to see how bad." He said pulling away and walking back to his seat.

Tara nodded slowly and crossed her arms to take off her shirt, there was a look in Jax's eyes, but this time it wasn't lust. Lifting her shirt, she heard Jax inhale deeply, he was angry. Closing her eyes she took her shirt off the rest of the way.

Jax got up and went to Tara. Gently he felt every bruise on her body. Cupping her face, "never again." He said before kissing her.

Tara grasped at his shirt as Jax's seeked permission to her mouth.

Opie cracked the door to the chapel to Jax and Tara in a lip lock, but that wasn't all. Tara's upper body was covered in bruises.

Shutting the door, he grimaced at Bobby and Chibs giving them a heads up of what was going to be coming.

Jax pulled away and handed her, her t-shirt. Sitting back down Jax sat Tara on the reaper table, "how much does he know?"

"I'm not sure. Since I left before things all happened. I couldn't give him much."

"Did you?"

"I didn't tell him anything Jax." Tara defended crossing her arms.

Jax put his hands under knees and pulled himself closer, "Tara I didn't mean."

Tara was about to respond when Aubrey's scared voice came over the baby monitor, "NO MOMMY!" She screamed.

Tara rushed out of the chapel with Jax on her heels. Collette came out into the common room holding a very angry Aubrey, who had a handful of the blondes hair.

Tara stepped closer, "give me my daughter." She demanded putting out her arms.

"Only if you promise to leave and never return." Collette snapped as Aubrey pulled her hair.

"Collette, now." Jax warned stepping to Tara's side.

Collette shuffled Aubrey off to Tara, "we need to go." Tara whispered to an upset Aubrey. Making her way back to Jax's dorm room, she stopped when she heard the ultimatum.

"Jax its either them or me." Collette stated hands on her hips.

Without a second thought, "there's the door." Jax said turning to help Tara with Aubrey.

"Jackson where are you going?" Gemma asked to her sons retreating back.

"Home. With my family" Jax said not looking at his mother.

Tara got Aubrey into her car seat, with little fuss. Jax loaded Tara's car down and told Tara to follow him. Tara got in her Escape and followed Jax to his house, getting out of her car she smiled.

"Jax, you have your own house." She sighed smiling.

Jax walked to stand beside her, "Yeah I do." he said taking Aubrey from her, "come on little lady, let's go explore Daddy's house."

Aubrey giggled and pulled at Jax's hair. Jax smiled and unlocked his door.

Tara smiled and watched as Jax walked inside holding Aubrey, she was excited that her little girl was getting to know her Daddy, especially when Tara still loved him. Gathering some of their bag, she followed them inside and looked around.

Walking down the hall, "Jax?" she called.

Jax appeared beside her, "what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her shoulders.

"There's only one bedroom."

Jax smiled and walked back down the hall way and bumped a wall, opening the door, "there's two, I just sealed this one."

"Why?"

"It was after Ope and Donna lost their second baby. Opie and I were going to make it a nursery for the baby."

"Where they going to live here?" Tara asked confused.

"No, it was just so I would have a place to put the kid." Jax explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." Tara said looking inside. The room was pale grey with light green touches, "It's beautiful room." she noted turning to look at him.

"Yeah, Donna wanted it to gender neutral." Jax said as Aubrey latched onto his leg.

"Well I think our daughter likes it." Tara said smiling as Aubrey made her way into the room and started to play with the toys, "Are you okay with her using this room?" Tara asked.

Jax walked to Tara and pulled her close, "Of course I am. Plus that means you'll be in my room." he said kissing her neck.

Tara wrapped her arms around his neck, "Jax this is how we ended up with Aubrey in the first place." she said fighting back a moan as Jax rubbed her hips.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jax said kissing her.

"Of course it's not. I love Aubrey." Tara said kissing him, "I just think we need to talk about whatever this is."

Jax kissed her again, "You're right. We have a daughter to think about." he said picking up Aubrey.

"Yes we do." Tara said kissing Aubrey's chubby cheek making her giggle.

Jax smiled at his two girls, "How about some lunch?" he asked.

"Ya!" Aubrey agreed going to Tara, "Okay. Do you want to help Mommy bring in our bags?" Tara asked setting Aubrey down.

"Ya!" she squealed making her way towards the front door.

"Aubrey." Tara warned. Aubrey stopped and offered up one of her little hands for Tara to hold, "thank you." Tara said looking back at Jax and shrugging.

Jax smiled and went to fire up the grill in his backyard. He was kind of happy that Donna had forced him to take cooking classes with Opie, now he could impress Tara.

Tara scooped up her little girl and kissed her cheeks, "we're home Aubrey." she smiled.

"For good?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah baby. For good."

"Yay! Daddy stay?"

"Yeah Daddy's going to stay." Tara said sitting Aubrey down as she gathered her little back pack, "he loves you bunches."

"Not like mean man?"

"No. Not like the mean man." Tara said, "Your Daddy is going to keep you safe."

"Mommy too?"

"Mommy too."

Aubrey smiled and headed inside in front of Tara carrying her little backpack filled with her toys. The rest of the afternoon was filled with Tara and Aubrey moving into Jax's house. Jax helping Tara get settled and comfortable and spending time with his little girl.

Across town something else was happening. Gemma was coming out of the office when a blue Chevy Impala pulled into the lot. Stopping she watched a guy get out, "Can I help you?" she asked.

Joshua Kohn turned and looked at Gemma, "I'm looking for my wife and my daughter." he said pulling out a picture of Tara and Aubrey.

Gemma looked at the picture, "Did you say your daughter?"

"Yeah. My wife is off her meds and ran away from home with our daughter. I'm worried about them."

"Does your wife drive a grey Ford Escape?"

"Yes. Have you seen them?" Josh asked worried.

"They were here earlier." Gemma said not buying the act, "But that little girl isn't your daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"That little girl isn't your daughter. She's my sons." Gemma said, "Those blue eyes are identical to my son, Jacksons."

"Blue eyes are common."

"Not if both parents have brown." Gemma retorted, "Now I believe you better leave."

Kohn shifted from foot to foot, "At least take my card and call me if you change your mind. I'll be in town for a few days."

Gemma snorted as he got back into his car, "yeah right. I'm already on thin ice with Jax."

As the day wore on, Jax spent more time with Aubrey. Tara was getting them settled into his house, making it their home also. Laying on the living room floor, he let Aubrey climb all over him and would occasionally capture her and tickle her.

Tara leaned against the bar and watched Jax with Aubrey. He was a natural with her. She was happy that Aubrey was finally meeting her Dad. "Alright little miss it's bath time." she said breaking up play time.

"Mommy, no." Aubrey argued.

"Aubrey." Jax said.

"I wanna play with Daddy." she protested sitting on Jax's chest.

"Daddy will read you, your bedtime story after your bath." Tara said.

"Mommy's right. But you have to take a bath first," Jax agreed lifting her up to Tara.

"Pomise?"

"Promise." Jax said kissing his little girl.

Tara got Aubrey into the bathtub, while Jax picked out her pajamas. Setting them on the sink, he smiled and went out to pick up the living room.

Soon Aubrey was coming out to get him to read her, her bedtime story. Following her back to her room, Jax tucked her in, sat on her floor and read her the story of the princess and the pea. By the end Aubrey was fast asleep with her little hands folded under her head.

Standing up, Jax kissed her head and turned out her light. Turning he saw Tara watching him smiling, "You're a natural." she whispered cracking the door.

"She's a good little girl." Jax said putting the book back on the shelf. Taking Tara into his arms he twirled her around, "what are you going to do?" he asked swaying with his favorite lady in his arms.

"My degree is in Education. Art to be exact." Tara said laying her head against Jax's chest, "I want to teach high school."

Jax smiled and kissed her head, "Well I know Charming High is looking for a new Art teacher." he said.

Tara jumped back, "They are?" she asked excited, "Wait how do you know?" she asked squinting at him.

Jax laughed, "Old Mr. Higgins retired last month. Left the school in a lurch."

"Oh. Wow I can't believe he finally retired."

"Me either. I thought he would die in that classroom."

"I think he did. Several times." she smiled thinking back to them in high school.

"Those were good days." Jax smirked.

"Yeah for you." Tara laughed, "Take me to bed."

"Always babe." Jax said picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to their bedroom.

The next morning, Tara got up, showered and got ready to go by Charming High and apply for the Art teacher position. Walking out into the living room she turned and looked at Jax, "How do I look?" she asked smoothing her plum colored dress.

"Like a hot teacher fantasy." Jax said smirking.

"Very fun."

"Babe I'm not kidding." he said wrapping his arms around her, "You look amazing."

"Thank you." she said kissing his jaw, "Do you want me to drop Aubrey off at Teller-Morrow?"

"Yeah, we're going to have to look into another cage."

"This weekend?"

"Sounds good." Jax said kissing her forehead, "I'm going to change. I'll meet you at TM."

"Okay." Tara said kissing his jaw. Walking into Aubrey's room she smiled, "Mommy I packed." she said handing her Mom her backpack.

"Awesome sauce, Miss." Tara said, "Take your back pack to the door and wait for Mommy."

"Okay." Aubrey said heading towards the door.

"I can't believe she is only going to be three." Jax said from the doorway.

"I can't either. I feel like it was just yesterday that I was looking at the test wondering about how far along I was."

"Did you have any doubts?" Jax asked.

"No." Tara answered stopping and turning around, "You're the only man I wanted to be with."

"Wanted to be with?" Jax asked.

"Tonight."

"Okay." Jax said grabbing a shirt and following Tara out to the living room.

Jax buckled Aubrey into her car seat while Tara got everything into the Escape. Taking off they headed towards Teller-Morrow. After getting Aubrey all settled into the common room of the SAMCRO clubhouse, Tara got ready to leave. As she pulled out of the lot she knew there was no safer place for Aubrey to be.

Opie was the first to pick up the little princess. Aubrey giggled and wiggled as Opie played with her. Soon Chibs took her off Opie's hands. Aubrey didn't know what to make of the scars on his face so she kept lining them with her fingers, "ouch." she'd say.

Chibs smiled and talked Scottish to her, making her giggle at all the different sounds. Bobby was the next to be smitten with the little girl. Aubrey loved his curly hair and pulled and pulled. Bobby would pretend to be hurt and would squeal; making Aubrey giggle away.

Tig was a harder sell, until he tickled Aubrey's little socked feet, making her giggle away. Tig tickled her feet until she would kick his hands away. Soon everyone watched as Happy took the little girl. Aubrey stared up at him and then smirked just like Jax, "Dad's already teaching you things huh?" Happy asked making Aubrey smirk again.

Aubrey loved clapping together Happy's hands, he let her have complete control of them. Nero came in from the office and took Aubrey off Happy's lap so that he could make an run for Gemma.

"Hi little princess." he crooned.

"Hi." Aubrey beamed.

"Are you having fun with your uncles?"

"Yeah, where Mommy?" she asked looking around.

"Mommy is out getting herself a job."

"Good?" Aubrey questioned.

"Very good." Nero said, "Your Mommy is a strong woman."

"Yes." Aubrey squealed.

Nero gently tucked Aubrey in closer as Tig turned on the stereo. Spinning around Nero danced with Aubrey, making her giggle and smile. She was the happiest little girl.

Gemma came into the club house to see what was going on. She stopped when she saw Nero dancing with Aubrey. Walking over she tapped Nero on the shoulder.

Nero smiled at Gemma and went to hand Aubrey over to her when the little girl tightened her grip on his neck, "No." she said adamantly.

"Aubrey, your Grandma wants to hold you." Nero said looking between the two women.

"No." Aubrey said again clinging to Nero.

"Aubrey sweetheart can I please hold you?" Gemma asked holding up her hands.

Aubrey shook her head, "No."

"Why not?"

"Scary." Aubrey spouted out as Jax came walking inside, "Daddy." she squealed.

Jax looked up and saw Gemma staring/glaring at Aubrey, walking over "What's up darlin?" he asked taking Aubrey from Nero.

"Your little girl won't come see her Grandma." Gemma seethed.

"Aubrey?" Jax asked looking at her.

"Scary." she repeated hiding under his chin.

"Sorry Ma. I can't force her to come to you."

"Tara did this." Gemma said glaring at Jax.

"How?"

"I don't know, but that bitch poisoned her against me."

"You're being paranoid." Jax said, "come on darlin let's get you ready for a nap." he said walking away.

Gemma glared as Jax walked away, she was done taking a back seat to Tara Knowles, that bitch had taken her son from her once, but not this time. Walking out of the clubhouse she pulled out her cell phone and the business card that Joshua Kohn had left the previous day.

"Hi, it's Gemma. I changed my mind." she said.

"Good. Meet me at the town diner in 30 minutes and we'll discuss what we want to do." Joshua said hanging up.

Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!


	3. Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. Aubrey, Jackie, Maggie and Ryan are my creation. **

Hey everyone! Here is the final chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed the story.

Sorry about Gemma, but I don't like her and wanted Jax to be stronger than he was in the show.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I had no idea that so many people would enjoy my writing.

* * *

><p>Tara pulled into Teller-Morrow's parking lot and got out of her car. She had a second interview the next day. Smiling she headed towards the clubhouse.<p>

"Tara?" Bobby said getting her attention.

Tara turned, "oh goodness, I'm sorry Bobby, I didn't even see you sitting there." she said sitting beside him.

"That's alright. You looked like you had something on your mind."

"I do." She admitted smiling, "I have a second interview tomorrow."

Bobby wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "that's awesome. Charming High will be lucky to have you." he said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Bobby." she said hugging him back, "Jax around?" she asked.

"I think he is inside waiting not so patiently for Aubrey to wake up from her nap." he smiled.

"Ah he has Daddy fever." she said not able to hide her smile.

"Something like that." A voice behind them said.

Tara turned around to face a man she had seen, but never met, "I'm Nero Padilla." he said sitting down across from Tara, "I'm Gemma's husband."

"Oh sorry." Tara said extending her hand, "We've never been introduced." she said embarrassed.

"That's okay." Nero said smiling, "but Jax is so excited to be a Dad. I don't think he has left Aubrey alone today." he said laughing.

"Oh dear." Tara smiled, "Oh well. At least Aubrey is getting to know her family." she said smiling at Opie as he walked up.

"How'd the interview go?" Opie asked sitting beside Nero.

"Good. I have a second one tomorrow." Tara said smiling.

Opie got up and pulled Tara into a hug, "that's awesome." he said setting her down.

"Thanks. I'm nervous."

"Don't be." Nero said, "if Aubrey comes from you teaching her, then you're students will love you." he said looking around, "have any of you seen Gemma?" he asked.

"I passed her as I was coming in." Tara said.

"Hmm. Okay." Nero said, "let's go find Jax and spread the good news of a second interview." he said offering Tara a hand.

"Yes let's." she agreed taking his hand.

Gemma pulled up in front of the diner and got out to meet Joshua Kohn. Walking inside, "hey Gemma." the waitress said.

"Hey Sally, I'll have my usual." Gemma said walking to the booth.

"It'll be right up." Sally responded walking behind the counter.

"Good morning Gemma."

"Good morning Kohn."

"Yesterday you didn't seem all that interested in speaking to me. What changed?"

"Tara Knowles had poisoned my granddaughter against me. That bitch took my son away from me once, I won't let her do it again." Gemma seethed.

"I see. Well I want her to pay also, but your son is no saint."

"Listen Kohn, I don't know what you think you know about SAMCRO, but it's legit now." Gemma said pointing her finger at his chest, "Jax made sure of that when he became president."

"I see. Well then I guess we'll just have to get rid of Tara." Kohn responded.

"That's what I want." Gemma smiled, "And Aubrey?"

"You can have her."

"Deal." Gemma said with a smile.

"How do we?" Gemma asked.

Kohn cleared his throat as Sally set Gemma's cup of coffee on the table, "I followed Tara this morning. She went to Charming High School."

"Yeah she had an interview."

"That's where we do it."

"At the high school?"

"Yes, we aren't going to kill her, just wound her."

"Excuse me?" Gemma asked, "I want that bitch dead."

"Calm down. We'll get to that."

"How?" Gemma demanded to know.

"We're going to make Tara distrust Charming just like she did six and half years ago."

"I'm not a fan of yours Kohn, but I do love your mind."

"Thank you." Kohn smiled, "Tomorrow we'll cut her brake lines causing her to crash." he explained, "Then we will go get Aubrey."

"Jax's best friend and his wife are going to be watching Aubrey starting tomorrow." Gemma informed him.

"Do they trust you?"

"Of course."

"Good we'll use that to our advantage." Kohn said, "After we have Aubrey out of the house, you can have her, then I will go take care of Tara."

"Sounds good to me." Gemma agreed drinking her coffee, "That bitch will finally be away from my family."

Finishing their coffee, Kohn and Gemma walked out of the diner and in opposite directions. Neither noticed that Chucky had been sitting in the booth right behind them. Leaving and following Gemma back to Teller-Morrow Chucky debated what to do. He loved Gemma, but at the same time he saw how happy Jax was to have Tara back in Charming and how much he loved his little girl. By the time he pulled into the lot, Chucky knew he needed to tell Jax what was going on.

Tara had walked back into the clubhouse, "Jax is back in his room." Happy said smiling, "he can't leave Aubrey alone." he smiled.

"Thanks Happy." Tara said smiling as the man gave her a hug.

"It's good to have you back." Happy said letting go.

"It's good to be back." Tara said smiling as she made her way back to Jax's dorm room.

Jax sat in his arm chair, he couldn't leave his little girl alone. He couldn't believe that the raven haired little girl sleeping soundly on his bed was his. Aubrey looked so much like Tara, but had his eyes.

Shifting he went back to reading the letters that Tara had been sending him for the past two and half years. She had included pictures of Aubrey growing up and little information sheets, telling him Aubrey's favorite food, drink, color, animal, etc.

Tara stood in the doorway and watched Jax read the letters. She couldn't believe she was back in Charming or back with Jax. They still fit. Walking in she sat on the bed and nudged his white sneaker foot, "hey stranger."

Jax looked up and smiled, "Hey." he said getting up to sit beside her, "how'd the interview go?" he asked putting her feet in his lap and removing her heels.

"Good, I have a second one tomorrow." Tara said sighing as Jax started to massage her feet.

"Tara that's awesome." Jax said smiling.

"Thanks. I'm nervous." she admitted shifting to look at a stirring Aubrey.

Jax slide one hand to cup her face, "Don't be. You're going to make an awesome teacher." he said before kissing her.

Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, "You think?" she asked tangling her hands in his hair.

"I do." he said kissing her, "plus I need some extra credit in art to pass." he said kissing her neck.

Tara giggled, "Jax." she sighed.

"Mommy." Aubrey said sleepily.

Jax looked at Tara, "our daughter the master of timing." she said pushing him off.

"Hi baby." Tara said sliding Aubrey to her.

"Good?" Aubrey questioned rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Very good." Tara said kissing her head, "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yes." Aubrey answered looking at Jax.

Tara noticed the look, "What happened?" she asked looking at Jax, while pulling Aubrey closer.

Jax rubbed his neck, "Aubrey wouldn't go to Gemma." he said, "kept saying she was scary."

Tara shook her head, "Aubrey, Grandma isn't scary." she said turning Aubrey to look at her, "your Grandma loves you very much."

Jax snorted, "What?" Tara asked.

"Gemma's convinced you've poisoned Aubrey against her." he explained taking Aubrey into his arms and snuggling her.

"Your mother needs to get out more." Tara replied.

"Mommy?" Aubrey asked snuggling into Jax.

"I'm sorry honey. Grandma and Mommy don't get along well."

"Scary?" Aubrey asked.

"No, not scary."

"Why not happy?" Aubrey asked looking up at Tara.

"It's a long story." Tara said kissing her head and getting off the bed.

"Tara."

"Not now Jax."

Jax set Aubrey down and got up, pulling Tara towards him, "I know you and Gemma don't get along. But maybe just maybe you can try for Aubrey."

Tara turned around and looked up at him, "Jax I love you and I love Aubrey, but your mother is a psychotic bitch."

"I know."

"Then please don't ask me."

Jax nodded, "Okay." he said kissing her as Tara's hands slid under his shirt.

Aubrey watched her parents in silence, grabbing ahold of Jax's blanket she stood on her wobbly legs as the door opened. Opie opened the door to Aubrey standing and staring at him, "Opie." she cried happily.

Jax pulled away from Tara, "glad to see you two back to normal." Opie teased picking up Aubrey.

Jax smirked at him, "You all are going to spoil her if you keep carrying her." Tara said as Jax kissed her temple.

"Princesses need to be carried," Opie pointed out as Aubrey tugged at his beard giggling, "yeah Mommy." she agreed looking at Tara.

Tara stuck her tongue out at Aubrey, who responded the same way, "Okay miss princess let's get you home and ready for dinner."

"Okay Mommy." Aubrey agreed as Opie led the way out to the common room.

Tara gathered all of Aubrey's toys and put them into her little backpack, "Tara." Jax said.

Turning, she snuggled against him, "I love you." she whispered before kissing him.

Jax pulled Tara in tighter and deepened the kiss, "I love you too." he said as the pulled apart, "I'm glad you're home and that we have Aubrey."

"You are?" Tara asked sounding much more self conscious than she meant to.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Jax asked stepping back.

Tara looked at him helpless, "After sending you the letters for a year and getting no response, I just figured that you didn't want anything to do with her or us." she admitted.

"Tara I didn't..." he started.

"I know now why you didn't respond." Tara said cutting him off, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." she said looking down.

"Tara, I wish I had known about Aubrey when she was first born." Jax said lifting her face with his fingers, "I'm glad you kept sending the letters, I missed out on so much but seeing these pictures I can see how well you have taken care of her." he said, "I wouldn't change you two being here now for anything." he told her kissing her again.

"If you two are done macking," A voice behind them said.

Tara pulled away from Jax and turned to face Gemma, "Gemma." she said.

"Tara. Your daughter is out in the common room looking for you." she stated.

"Gemma." Tara said again.

"What?" Gemma snapped.

"I'm sorry that Aubrey won't come to you. Let her..."

"Forget it." Gemma seethed, "She's just like her mother. A man loving whor...'

"Gemma." Jax seethed holding Tara's waist tighter.

"What?" she said sweetly, "Didn't you know she's slept with other men?"

"Not now." Jax said.

"You didn't." Gemma smiled, "still keeping secrets I see." she said looking at Tara.

"Get out." Jax said sternly.

"Whatever you say baby." Gemma said smiling as she turned around and walked away.

Tara was shaking in Jax's arms. Turning she looked up at him, "Jax."

"Tonight." he said kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

Tara picked up Aubrey's backpack and shut the door to Jax's dorm room. Walking back out into the common room, she took Aubrey from Opie and walked outside as a blue Chevy Impala pulled into the lot.

Stopping on a dime, she pulled Aubrey closer as Aubrey clung to her neck, "Mommy." she cried. Jax ran into Tara's back and stopped. Something was wrong. Aubrey was clinging to her Mom and Tara was frozen.

"Tara." he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Tara jumped and turned to face Jax, white as a sheet, "what's this worry I'm getting here?" he asked taking in Aubrey crying against Tara, "mean man." Aubrey cried looking at him.

Jax looked at Tara, pushing past her he made his way to Joshua Kohn. Bobby pulled Tara over towards the boxing ring and held her close as Tara clung to Aubrey.

Stalking across the parking lot, Jax pulled his knife smiling he rammed it into the Impala's radiator. Pulling away he watched the man get out the driver seat, "Vandalism, deadly weapon. That's six month in county asshole." Kohn responded trying to stare Jax down.

"Beating a woman? You'll be in the cell next to me. They teach you how to suck a dick in ATF school?"

"Badass biker." Kohn teased.

"You harassing Tara, that ends here or the next time it won't be some piece of shit car I'm draining fluid from." Jax stated.

"You threatening a federal agent?" Kohn asked somewhat amused.

"I'm threatening you." Jax stated, "Go away. This is my last warning." he said before turning to go back to Tara and Aubrey.

Chucky stood in the garage watching the whole exchange between Jax and the man named Joshua Kohn. After Jax walked away Kohn winked at Gemma before walking down to the waiting cab and climbing in. Looking at Gemma and seeing how happy she looked, Chucky knew he had to tell Jax what was going on.

Tara watched Jax go toe to toe with Josh and started crying. She couldn't lose Jax, not know, not when they had just found each other again. Seeing him walk back to her, she calmed down slightly.

Jax got to Tara and pulled her and Aubrey into his arms. Aubrey had cried herself to sleep in Tara's shaking arms. Holding his girls, Jax took a deep breath and shared a look of pure anger with Opie. The rest of the club knew they would be having church tomorrow to figure out the best way to deal with the jackass tomorrow. They may not be outlaws anymore, but they could still kick up some dirt.

"Let's go home." Jax said as Tara stopped shaking in his arms.  
>Tara just nodded and made her way to her Escape. Jax followed his girls home. Once they got home, Tara put Aubrey to bed and let her sleep, if she woke up hungry Tara would get her something to eat. Instead of cooking, Jax called for a pizza and sat down in the living room.<p>

After changing, Tara walked out to the living room and sat down by Jax, "How many?" he asked not looking at her.

"One besides the night you were in town." Tara stated.

Jax looked up at her, "Really?" he asked shocked. Tara was beautiful.

"My girlfriends would set me up with guys. We would mess around, but I could never have sex with them, that was to personal." she started, "Then I met Josh. He said he was okay with raising Aubrey as his own, but then we kept arguing about your crow." she continued, "Then he decide that if I could have a child with a man that I would never see again, then I should have his child." she stopped.

"Never see again?" Jax asked getting angry.

"I didn't know Jax." Tara said looking at her hands, "I really didn't. That night we had been apart for 4 years." she continued wiping away her falling tears.

Jax stood up and walked to the window and then turned around to face Tara. He couldn't be mad at her, that night had been a whirlwind. "What happened?" he asked.

Tara looked at the floor and cleared her throat, "he raped me." she said quietly.

Jax stepped closer, "I got pregnant." she continued, "I got an abortion." she stopped.

Sitting down beside her, Jax pulled Tara into his lap and held her close, "he can't hurt you anymore." he said kissing her head.

Tara wrapped her arms around Jax's middle and snuggled her head under his chin. They stayed in each other's arms until the pizza came. By then both were starving.

"Jax about the clubhouse." Tara said as she was breaking up the pizza box.

"Forget about it. Gemma is bat shit crazy."

Tara laughed, "we've known that." she said, "But..."

Jax walked to Tara, "I don't need to know everything that happened in Chicago. And frankly I don't want to know."

Nodding Tara kissed his jaw, "I'm going to call Donna about taking Aubrey tomorrow."

"Okay," Jax said heading towards Aubrey's room.

"Jackson Teller, you leave her alone." Tara said.

"I'm going too." Jax smiled as he opened the door to Aubrey's room.

"You haven't changed Teller." Tara said smiling while dialing Donna.

Gemma sat in the office of Teller-Morrow. She was furious. Kohn wasn't supposed to have come to Teller-Morrow. Pulling out her phone she dialed him, "What the hell were you thinking this afternoon?" she seethed when picked up his phone.

"Calm down." Kohn said, "Did you see how terrified Tara was?"

"No."

"I did. She's terrified that I'm in Charming." he said, "That will only make this sweeter."

"You sure?"

"Positive Gemma. Your son is a hot head, but not a threat to our plan." Kohn said, "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow at the high school."

"Yeah tomorrow." Gemma said hanging up.

"Tomorrow what?" Nero asked coming into the office.

"Oh that guy that Jax went off on," Gemma said, "he called about his car."

"Ah." Nero said pulling her close, "Do you know what caused that scene?" he asked.

"No idea." Gemma said laying her head against his shoulder, "Probably something to do with Tara."

"Why don't you like her?"

"She tried to take my son away from me, from Charming, SAMCRO." Gemma seethed.

"But he didn't leave."

"No but she broke his heart."

"He was 19."

Gemma stepped back from Nero, "When someone breaks yours babies heart you don't forget it." she said walking past him and to her car.

"Oh Momma." Nero said locking the office door and getting in his car to follow Gemma home.

Tara got off the phone with Donna and walked back to Aubrey's room, Jax hadn't come out and she was curious. Peaking inside she saw father and daughter passed out on the floor. Aubrey was sprawled across Jax's chest, while Jax had one arm under his head. Both were sleeping peacefully.

Walking towards their bedroom, Tara grabbed hers and Jax's pillows and a blanket. Stepping into Aubrey's room she propped Jax up enough to get the pillow under his head. Opening up the blanket she laid down beside Jax and their daughter and fell asleep.

The next morning Tara woke up to someone patting her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she looked into the eyes of her mischievous daughter, "Mommy hungy." she stated sitting on her.

Tara patted her legs, "sit on Daddy. He's bigger." she said shifting Aubrey onto Jax.

Aubrey did as she was told and patted Jax's cheeks until he woke up, "Daddy hungy." she stated when he looked at her.

Jax turned to look at Tara, smiling he rolled Aubrey off him and got up. Aubrey followed Jax to the door where he turned around to look at Tara, "Coming to breakfast?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but I want to watch you walk away first." she teased looking up at him.

Jax smirked and turned to head to the kitchen. Aubrey stayed in the door way, "Mommy potty." she said holding her underwear.

Tara jumped up quickly and got Aubrey on the toilet before she had an accident.

After everyone in the Teller household was washed and ready to face the day they set out to do so. Tara took Aubrey to Donna and Opie's for the day.

"You okay?" Opie asked opening the door.

"Yeah we're okay." Tara said handing Aubrey over to Donna who was so excited to spend the day with her.

"Was that?" Donna asked Aubrey picked up her necklace.

Tara nodded, "yeah." she said, "okay wish me luck." she said smiling.

"You got this." Opie said giving her a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Luck ain't got nothing on you." Donna said hugging her friend.

"Bye Mommy. Love you." Aubrey said kissing Tara's cheek soundly.

"Love you too miss." Tara said kissing Aubrey's head.

Jax pulled into TM's lot to find Chucky waiting for him, "What's up Chucky?" he asked getting off his bike.

"I need to tell you something." Chucky said, "Something you're not going to like."

Jax stopped and turned to face him, "What is it?"

Chucky cleared his throat, "Gemma is in on something with the guy you threatened yesterday." he said quietly.

Jax stepped towards him, "They're going to do something to Tara. Something to make her leave Charming."

"Where did you hear this?" Jax asked in an angry tone.

"Yesterday at the diner." Chucky answered, "That's where Gemma went when Aubrey wouldn't come to her."

Jax ran a hand through his hair, "Damn it." he cursed, "Alright thanks Chucky. I'll check it out."

"I accept that." Chucky said opening the office door.

Pulling out his cell, Jax dialed Happy and then Chibs, telling them both to find Tara and keep an eye on her.

Gemma met Kohn across the street from the high school, "What are we going to do?" she asked climbing into his new rental.

"We're going to cut her brake lines." Kohn said smiling.

Gemma laughed, "The speed limit in Charming won't kill her." she said crossing her arms.

"It doesn't have too." Kohn said, "Remember you just want her out of Charming so you can have your son and granddaughter back."

"True." Gemma agreed, "Why do you want Tara so badly?" she asked.

"She killed our baby." Kohn seethed watching Tara's car.

"Oh." Gemma said watching Tara get out of her Escape.

Tara climbed out of her Escape. Straightening her dress she locked her little suv and headed towards the office of the high school.

Gemma and Kohn sat for several minutes waiting to see if anyone was going to come along and catch them. "Let's go. It's clear." Kohn said opening the door.

Gemma followed him up to Tara's car and laid on her back like Kohn, he handed her some garden sheers, "Cut this line here." he said pointing at the black tubing, "Then let some of the fluid run out then put it back in place." he said.

Happy and Chibs sat on their bikes, watching Gemma help the man who had beat Tara in Chicago. Nodding to each other, Chibs pulled out his phone and called Jax.

"Jackie boy we've got a problem." Chibs said when Jax answered. "Gem is helping that arsehole"

"Shit." Jax said, "Thanks Chibs. Come on back to the clubhouse." he finished hanging up.

Nodding at Happy, they made their way back to Teller-Morrow.

Jax walked into the office and sat on the couch, "Chucky why would you fold on Gemma?" he asked rubbing his neck.

Chucky put down the papers he had been sorting, "Cause I like Tara and Aubrey. Plus I can see how happy you are having them here. Being a family." he said.

"What exactly is their plan?"

"Well Gemma wants Aubrey and you to herself. The guy wants Tara, but I don't know why."

"I do." Jax answered staring out at his bike.

"What are you going to do?" Chucky asked.

"Keep my girls safe." Jax said.

Chucky nodded as Jax headed outside to talk to Happy and Chibs who had just arrived. Bobby came walking over, "What's up?" he asked when he saw Jax's face.

"What did they do?" Jax asked looking at Chibs and Happy.

"Cut her brakes." Happy informed them.

"Shit." Bobby said, "wait who?"

"Gemma is working with Kohn." Jax seethed cracking his knuckles.

"Oh shit." Bobby said again, "what are you going to do brother?"

"Keep my girls safe." Jax said for the second time pulling out his phone. Dialing Opie.

Opie was in his garage changing Donna's oil when his phone rang. Not stopping Opie finished putting the underside of Donna's car back together and then picked up his phone, "What's up?" he asked when he saw it was Jax.

"Gemma is going to be coming to your house in awhile. Don't let her near Aubrey." Jax said.

"What's going on?" Opie asked walking from the garage to his house.

"I'll tell you later. Just don't let Gemma near Aubrey."

"Got it brother." Opie said as he entered his house to find Gemma sitting in the living room.

At the club house, "Bobby you're with me. I need to make sure that Tara doesn't get hurt." he said climbing on his bike, "Chibs, Happy stay here give me a call if anything changes."

Bobby and Jax made their way to Charming High School just in time to hear tires screeching at the end of the lot. Speeding up, Jax saw Tara's car hit the tree at the end of the lot. Climbing off his bike, he ran to Tara.

"Tara." he screamed.

Bobby called 911 and got them on their way.

Tara was sitting in her driver's seat fighting her air bag when she heard Jax screaming for, "Jax." she called then held her head, it was killing her.

Jax threw open Tara's door to see that she was okay, "God babe." he said pulling at her seatbelt, "you're okay?" he asked getting her out of the car.

"I think so. My head hurts though." she said.

"911 is on their way." Bobby said, "Jax explain now."

Jax held Tara close, "Gemma and Kohn cut your brake lines." he said feeling Tara tighten against him.

"What?" Bobby screamed.

"I know brother."

Tara cried against Jax, she couldn't believe that Gemma would do this. Sure they didn't see eye to eye but to sabotage her car.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Cause Gemma wants me and Aubrey to herself. Kohn wants Tara because she had an abortion, killing his kid." Jax explained holding Tara tighter against him.

Bobby blew out a hard breath, "God." he sighed as the ambulance and police car pulled up.

Back at Opie's, he stared at Gemma, "Donna can I talk to you?" he asked.

Donna turned to look at Opie, "what's going on?" she asked.

"I just need to talk to you." he said.

"Okay I'm coming." she said, "Feel free Gemma." she called.

Opie led Donna to the room in which they had Aubrey, Opie began waking up Aubrey, "Opie Winston what is your problem?" Donna asked.

"Gemma is going to try to take Aubrey." Opie whispered.

"What?" Donna asked staring at him.

"She's in on something with Kohn."

"How do you know?"

"Chucky heard them talking yesterday."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

Donna stared at Aubrey, "Cause she hates Tara. And Tara took Jax away from her once."

"Exactly, now lock Aubrey in our bathroom."

Gemma had walked into the kitchen and let Kohn in through the slider, "We have to hurry. Something's up." she said quietly.

"How do you know?" Kohn asked stepping inside.

"Opie wouldn't come near me and didn't say anything to me." Gemma informed him, "That never happens."

"Shit okay." Kohn said.

"Hide in here." Gemma said walking back towards the living room.

Opie stood quietly in the hall way listening to Gemma and Kohn interact. Balling his fist he walked into his kitchen and faced Kohn, "Gemma." Kohn called when he saw Opie coming at him.

Gemma and Donna rushed into the kitchen, but it was too late. Opie threw Kohn through the sliding glass door and then decked him, knocking him out.

Aubrey heard the crash and immediately dialed the number two button that Donna had showed her. Crying she listened to the noise.

Jax was sitting beside Tara on the ambulance as they checked her out when her phone went off. Taking Tara's phone he saw that it was Donna, "Donna?" he asked answering.

"Daddy." Aubrey cried.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked.

"Scared." Aubrey cried.

Jax looked at Tara. Tara nodded, "I'll be right there baby."

Aubrey kept holding the phone, crying. She had an overflow of noises.

Gemma rushed past Donna and back to the Winston's guest room, "Where's Aubrey?" she asked pulling a gun on Donna.

"Nowhere you can find her." Donna said.

Gemma put the gun to Donna's head, "Tell me where she is you little bitch."

"Not a chance." Donna screamed distracting Gemma, before she punched her in the stomach.

When Gemma keeled over, Donna grabbed her by the hair and drove her face hard into the wall, knocking Gemma Teller-Morrow out.

Jax pulled up in front of Opie's house with Chibs and Happy right on his tail. Jumping off his bike he rushed inside the house to see Donna and Opie comparing work. "Where's Aubrey?" he asked.

"Our bathroom." Opie answered leading the way. Grabbing a little key, Opie opened the door.

Jax rushed in to find Aubrey hiding under the sink, "come here baby. Daddy's here." he said.

Aubrey looked at him and crawled out. Once she was in her Daddy's arms, she broke down. Aubrey got a death grip on Jax's neck and wouldn't let go.

Jax held Aubrey close and kissed her shoulder repeatedly, letting her know he was there.

Soon a cop car and Bobby pulled up outside. Tara came rushing in. Spotting Jax she made her way to him and Aubrey. "Mommy." Aubrey cried reaching for her.

Tara took Aubrey and sank down to the floor. She couldn't believe this day had happened. Crying she held Aubrey close. Shaking she felt arms around her. Jax had sat down on the floor behind her. Opening his legs, he pulled his two girls into his arms.

Aubrey snuggled between her two parents and cried herself to sleep. Tara nuzzled her head under Jax's chin and cried silent tears. Her worst nightmare had come true. Jax was furious, but right now his girls needed him so stayed calm and held them close. Soon he felt Tara's head slide down and he knew she had fallen asleep.

Soon Tara woke up to Jax rubbing her back, "You're okay." he whispered kissing her head.

"Aubrey?" she asked looking at their little girl.

"She's okay." Jax answered, "Donna is going to take you and Aubrey home. I need to talk to Gemma."

"Okay, don't be long." Tara said kissing him deeply.

Getting up she gathered Aubrey in her arms and followed Donna out to her car.

After Donna got Aubrey and Tara out of the house, Gemma and Kohn were brought into the kitchen, "You can take him away." Jax seethed glaring at his mother, "I only want to talk to her."

"Jax." Hale said.

"Shut it Hale." Jax shouted, "If I wanted her dead, she'd be dead."

Hale nodded and led Kohn out of the house leaving Gemma to Jax's wrath.

Opie, Happy, Chibs and Bobby all stood around the kitchen while Jax glared at Gemma. "Jackson." Gemma started crying.

"Shut up!" Jax seethed, "You tried to kill my old lady."

"No I didn't."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! Jax shouted.

"Jackson." Gemma tried again.

"Why?" he seethed.

"Because that little whore was going to take you away from me again." Gemma snapped, "I finally got my son back after she left and then you went and fucked her again resulting in that brat you call a daughter." she seethed glaring at Jax.

Chibs grabbed Jax's arm before he raise it, "I never want to see you again." Jax stated, "You're done at Teller-Morrow. You aren't allowed there or at the clubhouse. You come near Tara or Aubrey, I'll kill you myself. And in case that's not clear, you and I are done!" he promised before walking out.

"JACKSON!" Gemma yelled after him.

Hale passed Jax as he came out. Jax got on his bike and headed home to his girls.

When he got home, Donna opened the door, "they're asleep in your room." she said.

"Thanks Donna." Jax said hugging her as Bobby, Chibs, Happy and Opie all pulled up.

"I'm sorry Jax." Donna whispered.

"For what?" he asked pulling back.

"For letting Gemma in my house. I didn't know." Donna cried.

Jax put his hand under Donna's chin, "This isn't on you. None of this is your fault. You protected Aubrey." He said kissing her cheek, "I love you Donna."

"Love you too Jax." she said hugging him.

The rest of the night went smoothly. The guys all hung around Jax's house. Tara and Aubrey stayed asleep, soon with Jax joining them so he could be close to his girls.

The next morning Donna came over to the house to watch Aubrey, Opie was coming later but he had a client coming to TM that morning. Jax took Tara to the high school for her third interview. Waiting outside he got a call from Nero, "Hessa want to explain to me why your Mom is in jail?" he asked.

"She tried to kill Tara yesterday and then tried to kidnap Aubrey." Jax said.

"Please tell me you are kidding." Nero pleaded.

"I wish I was." Jax said, "I'm sorry Nero."

"So am I." Nero said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nero, you can still come to TM and clubhouse and interact with Aubrey." Jax said, "But Gemma is not allowed anywhere near my family."

"I understand hessa, I really do." Nero said hanging up the phone as Gemma came walking out the jail.

"Nero." she said quietly.

"I'm taking you home Momma, but I need some time." Nero explained.

"Nero please listen to me. I never wanted to hurt Tara."

"No? Then why would you try to kill her?"

"I just wanted my Jackson back."

"New flash Gemma, you lost your son and granddaughter."

"I know. I need your help to get them back."

"No Momma. I'm not helping you with that." Nero said, "You have to find a way out of this shit on your own."

Hale escorted Kohn to LAX and handed him over to US Marshalls waiting on him. The Chicago Prosecuting Attorney had been happy to hear from Hale about what Kohn had tried to pull. He had been pissed when his case against Kohn had fallen apart, but now he had enough evidence to put away the ATF agent.

Two weeks after everything went down, Donna pulled on to TM's lot and got out of her car in a hurry. Opie was coming out of the garage when his wife tackled him, "Hi." he said holding her close.

"We're pregnant!" she squealed.

Opie kissed her deeply, "How?"

"I don't know." Donna answered still laying on top of him, "The doctor said it was a miracle."

Opie smiled and put a hand on her tummy, "Our little miracle." he said kissing Donna again.

Jax came out the garage and was smiling. Tara parked her Escape, got Aubrey out of the backseat and looked at her two friends. Walking over she kissed Jax, "What's going on?" she asked wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Their pregnant." Jax stated kissing her neck.

Tara squealed and pulled away from, "Thanks babe. I don't need my eardrums for anything." Jax teased looking at his old lady.

Aubrey had joined Donna and Opie in their pile. Giggling away, Tara pulled Donna into a hug, "Congratulations." she whispered, "you're going to be a wonderful Mom."

"Thank you." Donna said wiping away tears.

That night there was a party at the SAMCRO clubhouse, celebrating Donna and Opie's miracle baby. Opie couldn't keep his hands off his wife who couldn't stop smiling. Jax watched his two best friends and looked at Tara. He loved her, he had since he was 16. Reaching into his pocket his pulled out a little black velvet box. Inside was a solitaire diamond in a platinum setting.

Tara was sitting in the boxing ring, watching her friends celebrate their coming baby. Looking over her shoulder she looked at her own baby and smiled. She was happy, she was home, but something was missing.

Jax walked over to Tara and kissed her. Dropping down to one knee and opened the box before he looked up at her surprised face, "It's beautiful. Are you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jax nodded, "we should get married.

"Really?" she asked, "I mean you want that."

Jax took her hands, "I love you, Tara. I've loved you since I was 16."

"Yes." Tara said as Jax took her hand and slid on her priceless ring.

Jax tugged her out from under the ropes and kissed her deeply.

The party had stopped when Jax had gotten down on one knee. The whole club knew it was coming. As soon as Jax and Tara pulled apart, the whole crowd burst in cheers and whistles, "About time brother." Opie called holding Donna close.

Tara looked at Donna and smiled, her high school best friend was going to be her maid of honor.

Nero finally moved back into the house with Gemma. He would pass along everything that came from SAMCRO. Everyone at Teller-Morrow had cut her out of their lives. She heard that Donna was pregnant and that Jax and Tara were engaged. She wasn't even allowed to come to their wedding.

Four months later, Donna found out she and Opie were having a little boy, they decided to name him Ryan. "Maybe he and Aubrey will date." Jax mused.

"Don't even think about it Teller." Donna said rubbing her tummy.

"Thanks Donna." Tara teased placing her hand on her friends growing tummy.

"Oh Tara I didn't." Donna started.

"It's okay. I was teasing. You're little boy will be enough of a handful with his Dad and Uncles helping raise him."

"Oh God. I hadn't thought about that." Donna said taking a sip of her water.

"Don't worry. Their like wolves, very protective." Tara teased looking at Jax.

Jax just growled at fiancé. He couldn't believe they would be getting married in 5 months. He couldn't wait to call Tara not only his old lady but his wife.

As Jax and Tara's wedding got closer, Tara drew more and more into herself. She missed her friends from Chicago. She loved being in Charming and being with Jax. But she had had a life in Chicago. She hadn't talked to Jackie in almost a year since she ran to get away from Kohn.

A month ago Katherine had called her and told her that Joshua Kohn was going away for a very long time. After what he had pulled in Charming, more women came forward testifying against him. This time the charges had stuck. She was free of her nightmare.

Jax watched as Tara pulled away from him and Aubrey. Aubrey didn't understand why her Mommy didn't want to play with her anymore. "Donna." Jax asked coming to sit by her at TM.

"She misses her friends from Chicago." Donna said rubbing her swollen tummy.

"How did you?"

"Jax, look at her." Donna said looking at her friend sitting on a swing, "She loves you, Aubrey and Charming. But in Chicago she became her own woman. She wasn't Jax Teller's Old Lady."

Jax nodded, "Do you have any of their numbers?" he asked, "I'd like Tara to be happy on our wedding day."

"I have one. Her name is Jackie." Donna said pulling out her phone.

Jackie was sitting in the townhouse she had shared with Tara when her cell went off. Getting up she went to answer it. Looking at the screen, she realized it was a number she didn't know.

"Tara?" she asked answering.

"Close, but no." A male voice answered.

"Jax?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"Wild guess. How's Tara? Is she okay? Did you meet your daughter?" Jackie asked in rapid order.

"Good. Yes. Yes." Jax answered, "Now I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"Would you be willing to come out to California?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"Tara and I are getting married. But right now she is pulling away."

"She did that after you left and after Aubrey was born."

"She did?"

"Yeah. You've known Tara longer than I have, but have you ever noticed that when something takes control of her life she pulls away." Jackie said.

Jax thought back to high school and when Tara had first decided to leave Charming to go to college, she had done exactly what she is doing now, "Yeah I guess she does." he answered after a couple minutes of thinking back, "I'd like to surprise her."

"I'm down. I miss my best friend."

"Good. I'll call you when I have everything planned out."

"Sounds good." Jackie agreed, "And Jax."

"Yeah." he answered.

"Took you long enough to ask her."

"What can I say, I'm not all that quick on the pick up."

Jackie laughed as she hung up her phone. Her best friend was okay and getting married. Getting off the couch she walked to her bedroom and picked up her picture of her and Tara. It had been taken the day they had graduated from college, they were in their cap and gowns, both smiling like idiots.

Before Jax realized it he was standing at LAX waiting to pick up Tara's best friend from Chicago, Jackie. He was nervous. The last time he had seen this woman was the morning he left Tara crying on the sidewalk outside her townhouse. Running a hand through his hair he didn't notice Jackie making her way towards him.

"Jax?" she asked.

"Jackie?" he asked.

"Yeah." they said in unison.

"It's good to officially meet you." Jackie said putting her hand forward.

"You too." Jax said shaking her hand.

"How's Tara?"

"A little better." Jax said not smiling, "I think seeing you is going to help."

"I hope so. I can't wait to see her." Jackie said smiling.

"I'm parked out here." Jax said turning to walk out.

"You have a car right?" Jackie asked remembering him on a motorcycle.

"I borrowed Tara's." Jax laughed.

"That's good. Motorcycles terrify me."

"There okay once you get used to them." Jax said turning and walking away.

Jackie stayed rooted to the spot for a minute, "Tara now I get why you never told us about him." she said out loud, "Whew." she added wiping her hand across her forehead and following her friends fiancé out to the car.

On the two hour ride back to Charming, Jax filled Jackie in on how Aubrey was doing in California. Tara's job at the high school. And how everything was going with the wedding planning.

Tara tucked Aubrey into bed, "I love you baby girl." she said kissing her daughters head.

"Mommy sad?" Aubrey asked.

"No baby. Mommy's happy and excited for tomorrow."

"I wear pruty dress?"

"Yep, you'll wear your pretty dress down to Daddy and then Mommy will come down in her pretty dress."

"Yay! Then we be real?"

"Yeah baby. Then we'll be classified as a real family." Tara said, "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Walking out to the living room, Tara picked up her book and settled down on the couch. An hour later she heard Jax pull up. Getting up she opened the door and stood shocked as Jackie climbed out of the passenger seat.

"Jackie!" she squealed and ran to her friend.

Jackie caught Tara as the two friends fell to the ground, "I've missed you too Tara." Jackie said hugging her friend.

"How did?" Tara asked looking at Jackie and then Jax, "You did this?" she asked standing up.

"Yeah. I wanted our wedding day to be a good memory for you." he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Tara got up and wrapped her arms around Jax's neck, "Thank you." she said before kissing him.

Jax held Tara's hips against his and kissed her back, "I love you Tara. I'd do anything to see you happy." he said after they pulled apart.

"I love you too Jax." she said kissing him again.

Jackie watched her best friend. She couldn't believe that her sweet Tara Knowles was marrying a biker the next day, but watching them together she got it. They loved each other more than they could express.

That night Tara and Jackie stayed up catching up. No time had passed between the two friends, Tara found out that Carleigh had gotten married and was pregnant with triplets, when she didn't want kids. Steph had moved to New York to jump start her fashion career, leaving Jackie the only one who had stayed in Chicago.

When morning rolled around, Jax came out, "Morning." he said kissing Tara's sleepy head.

"Morning." she yawned wrapping her arms around his neck, "Are you ready to marry me Teller?" she asked.

"You know I am babe." Jax said kissing her deeply.

"Mommy" Aubrey said climbing on Tara's lap, "stop that." she commanded swatting at Tara's arms.

Jax and Tara pulled apart, "She needs to work on her timing." Jax said kissing Tara again and then turning to Aubrey, "I'll see you in a little while darlin." he said kissing her head soundly.

"I love you Daddy." Aubrey said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too baby."

Jackie stood in the kitchen and watched her best friends family interact. There was so much love in the room that it was warming. Smiling she watched as Jax came back six times to kiss Tara good bye even though they were getting married in only four hours.

"Get out of here Teller." Tara teased finally locking the door behind him.

Jackie danced around the living room with Aubrey while Tara took a shower. After Tara got out, Donna arrived with her ever growing belly.

"Donna this is Jackie." Tara said, "Jackie this is Donna."

"Hi." the two women said.  
>Donna sat down on the couch, "Did Tara get this big?" she asked Jackie.<p>

"No. She actually looked like she had stuffed a basketball up under her clothes." Jackie said smiling.

"I wish I looked like that. I feel like a beached whale." Donna said.

"You look beautiful." Jackie said.

"You really do Donna." Tara agreed coming out in her sweats, "We ready to head to the park?" she asked.

"Yep let's go." Donna said, Jackie grabbed her hands and got her off the couch, "I'll grab Aubrey." Jackie said scooping up the laughing little girl.

Jax stood at the altar, nervous and excited. He was finally marrying Tara, the love of his life. Smiling he watched as Aubrey made her way down the aisle towards him. She was throwing the flowers at the ground and at the people sitting on either side of the aisle. When she finally got to him, Chibs picked her up, Jax kissed her on cheek, "here comes Mommy." he said as everyone stood.

Tara stood at the end of aisle holding Bobby's arm, "Ready?" he asked.

"Always have been." she answered smiling at him.

Bobby kissed Tara's cheek and they made their way down the aisle. As they got closer to Jax, Tara felt her tears. She couldn't believe that after six and half years apart and a three year old daughter they were finally getting married. She was finally going to become Mrs. Jackson Nathanial Teller.

Squeezing Bobby's arm she kissed him on the cheek and took Jax's waiting hands. Standing together they said their vows and finally became husband and wife. Aubrey wrapped her arms around her parents legs as they kissed. Jax bent down and scooped up their little girl, he and Tara both kissed her cheeks. They were a family.

The reception kicked off right after the wedding. Donna was sitting at a table when Tara came to sit beside her, "Donna what's wrong?" she asked worried and sounding like her old self.

"I think I'm in labor." Donna said squeezing her eyes shut when another burst of pain came through.

Tara took her friends hand and looked for Opie, "Opie" she called when she found him.

Opie came running over, "Donna, baby what's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor." she repeated.

"Donna how long have you been having contractions?" Tara asked.

"Since this morning." Donna admitted.

"Donna." Opie and Tara scolded.

"I didn't want to ruin today." Donna said squeezing Opie's hand, "You and Jax were getting married. I was going to miss that."

Tara kissed her friends hand, "let's get you to the hospital." she said.

"Tara no. Stay enjoy your reception." she forced out through another burst of pain.

"No I'm coming with you." Tara said.

"We all are." Jax said coming to stand beside Tara holding Aubrey.

Opie got Donna to the hospital, while Jax and Tara said goodbye to their guests. Making their way to the hospital Tara held Jax's hand. She was never going to let go.

After eighteen hours in labor, Donna and Opie became parents to fraternal twins, Maggie and Ryan. Mom, babies and Dad were all doing fine when Jax and Tara headed home to their own little one.

Walking in Jackie smiled, "how is the family?" she asked.

"Two bigger." Tara smiled.

"They had twins?" Jackie asked.

"Yep. Every time Donna went for an ultra sound one of the babies would hide behind the other." Jax said smiling.

"Wow. I'm guessing that was a shock." Jackie said smiling.

"It was, but their happy. Both Maggie and Ryan are healthy." Tara said.

"Well I have some news too." Jackie said smiling, "I'm staying in California."

Tara squealed, "you are?" she asked, "how?"

"Nero offered me a job running Diosa." Jackie said.

"You do know what Diosa is, right?" Jax asked.

"Yeah a modern day brothel." Jackie laughed.

"I'm so glad you're staying." Tara said hugging her friend.

Six months after Jax and Tara had gotten married Tara pulled into Teller-Morrow holding a sonogram picture. She was pregnant. Climbing out of her car she headed towards the clubhouse. Stopping she picked up Maggie, "how are you little lady?" she asked.

Maggie just cooed at her and smiled.

"Donna they're adorable." she said sitting beside her friend.

"Adorable huh?" Donna said, "More like little terrors." she said, "Maggie sleeps at night, but Ryan doesn't. Ryan will take naps during the day, but Maggie won't" she added, "I can't catch a break."

Tara pulled her friend close, "how about Jax and I take them this weekend?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Jax is going to need the practice handling babies." Tara said smiling.

"Are you?"

"Shhh..." Tara said putting her finger against her lips.

Getting up she headed inside to find Jax. Smiling she saw Jackie standing with Kozik. She didn't know a lot about him besides he came from a different charter, but her friend was happy. Making her way back to the dorm rooms she found her husband and daughter sleeping.

Shutting the door, she gently woke up Aubrey, "come here little miss." she said, "Mommy has a new shirt for you."

Aubrey followed her to the bathroom where Tara changed her into a shirt that said, _I can't wait to have someone to boss around_ on the front, the back said _I can't wait to be a big sister_.

"Now go wake up Daddy." Tara instructed setting her on the bed.

Aubrey crawled towards Jax and then sat on his chest and patted his cheeks, "Daddy wake up." she said, "Daddy!" she squealed.

Jax woke up with a start to Aubrey sitting on his chest, "What's up darlin?" he asked before he noticed her shirt. Looking around he spotted Tara standing by the bathroom door. Shifting Aubrey off him, he got up and walked to his wife.

"We're pregnant?" he asked.

"Six weeks." Tara said smiling.

Jax kissed her deeply, both hearing Aubrey groan. Breaking apart from Tara, Jax got down his knees and lifted her shirt, "I love you little one." he said before kissing her tummy.

Aubrey giggled, "Daddy kiss me." she said.

Jax walked to Aubrey, lifted her shirt, "I love you darlin." he said and then kissed her little tummy.

"Oh and Jax, I told Donna we would take Maggie and Ryan this weekend." Tara said sitting on the bed.

"Oh God." Jax said rubbing his temples, "This is going to be a long weekend."

"Welcome to fatherhood." Tara teased kissing his jaw.

When Tara was six months pregnant, Nero came to Teller-Morrow with a request. "No." Jax said angrily. He still hadn't forgiven his mother for trying to hurt Tara and kidnap Aubrey.

"Jax" Tara said.

"Tara no!"

"Jackson Teller you listen to me." Tara said standing with her hands on her hips.

Jax turned and looked at his pregnant wife, "We can let her get to know Aubrey and Abel. But we'll control when she can see them."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked putting his hand protectively on her stomach.

"She's their grandma. They deserve to know her."

"You're nicer than I am."

"Yet, I'm always the bad cop." Tara teased kissing his jaw, "go talk to Gemma."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jax drove to Nero and Gemma's house. Gemma didn't know that Tara was pregnant again, she just knew they had gotten married. Knocking on the door, he took a step back when Gemma answered, "Jax." she said surprised, "come in."

Jax walked past her, and waited for her to lead him to the living room, "Did Nero talk to you?" she asked as Nero came in to the living room, he knew that Tara was pregnant.

"He did. Tara and I talked about it." Jax started, "You can come around and see your grandkids when we say it's okay."

"Grandkids?"Gemma questioned, "Tara's pregnant again?"

"Yeah due in three months. A little boy, Abel."

"Oh Jax." Gemma got up to give him a hug, but stopped when Jax flinched.

"I'm not okay with this." Jax stated, "But Tara wants the kids to get to know their Grandma."

"Okay." Gemma said.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading After All This Time! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!<p>

**Also keep an eye out for my next story: Things I Never Knew About Them**


End file.
